Our Wedding
by Sora Hinase
Summary: Komunikasi yang baik bisa memperbaik sebuah hubungan. Karena kurangnya komunikasi hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, tak semua orang akan memahamimu jika kau hanya diam saja. /Hiatus...
1. Prolog

Our Wedding

Prolog

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku dan SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfure, Romance

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Typo, dsb.

Jangan ngflame pairing.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura-

Hidupku sempurna. Ya, awalnya sempurna, sebelum sahabat baikku sendiri menghancurkan masa depanku. Aku, Haruno Sakura anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi, pendiri beberapa rumah sakit swasta. Aku punya kekayaan berlimpah, aku dikaruniani otak yang cerdas, dan rupa yang menawan bahkan termasuk jejeran siswa-siswi populer di sekolahku dulu - bukannya aku sombong tapi itulah faktanya-.

Aku gadis yang ceria, mempunyai cita-cita yang tinggi dan masa depan yang cemerlang. Aku mempunyai dua sahabat laki-laki dan aku mencintai salah satu sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke. Seharusnya dialah yang menjadi suamiku, orang tuaku dan orang tua Sasuke berteman baik, aku pernah mendengar jika orang tua kami ingin menjodohkan kami, tapi semuanya hancur karena laki-laki itu. Impianku untuk menjadi dokter sirna, padahal aku baru saja memulai kehidupanku sebagai seorang anak kuliahan, masa depan yang seharusnya aku lalui bersama orang yang aku cintai juga ikut sirna, itu semua justru dilakukan oleh salah satu sahabatku, orang yang paling dekat denganku, orang yang dulunya paling aku percaya, Uzumaki Naruto orang yang secara paksa membuat aku mau tak mau harus menyandang marganya untuk memperbaiki citra keluargaku dan agar anak dalam kandunganku mempunyai sosok seorang ayah. Aku, Haruno Sakura yang kini telah berubah marga menjadi Uzumaki Sakura. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau diperkosa oleh sahabatmu sendiri? Malam laknat itu mengubah segalanya, aku tak lagi bisa tertawa bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Aku tak keberatan menikah ataupun hamil saat masih kuliah, seandainya saja semua ini bukan hasil pemerkosaan, apalagi orang yang melakukannya adalah sahabatmu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto-

Aku dibutakan oleh cinta. Dulu aku berfikir, jika aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai hidupku akan bahagia tapi ternyata aku salah, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan takkan bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Haruno Sakura, aku membuat namanya berubah menjadi Uzumaki Sakura. Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta hingga aku tak memikirkan perasaan Sakura. Aku telah mengenal Sakura sebelum kami memasuki bangku sekolah, kami bertetangga sejak kecil kami selalu bersama, lalu saat masuk Sekolah Dasar kami mengenal dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku merasa Sakura tak adil, aku yang lebih dulu mengenalnya, aku yang selalu ada untuknya tapi kenapa justru Uchiha Sasuke yang berhasil merebut hatinya? Dan saat aku mendengar dia akan dijodohkan aku menjadi gelap mata, yang aku inginkan hanyalah memilikinya untuk selamanya. Aku telah menghancurkan segalanya, persahabatan kami, nama baik keluarga kami, cita-citanya dan masa depannya. Dan sekarang aku menyesal, bagaimana aku bisa memperbaiki segalanya? Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan Sakura, aku ingin Sakura bisa menerima pernikahan kami, aku ingin melihat senyumannya lagi. Aku ingin kami bisa seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata-

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat orang yang kau cintai menikah dengan orang lain? Hancur? Putus asa? Aku merasakannya, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku tahu sejak awal hati laki-laki itu telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Aku menyukai Naruto sejak pandangan pertama, dia yang bersinar bagaikan matahari, sejak awal aku sadar tak akan memilikinya karena sinar itu telah dimiliki orang lain tapi ternyata melihat pernikahan mereka membuat aku tak ingin jatuh cinta lagi dan pasrah jika Otou-sama menjodohkanku. Aku tak ingin mencari pendamping sendiri.

Aku tak merasa keberatan saat Otou-sama menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabat Otou-sama, dalam pemikiranku orang tua tak akan menyesatkan anaknya sendiri, Otou-sama pasti memberikan yang terbaik unrukku dan akhirnya aku menerima perjodohan itu. Uchiha Sasuke, aku tahu dia, kami satu sekolah saat di SMA, siapa yang tak kenal dia jika dia termasuk siswa populer bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto. Aku pikir dia tak mengenalku, cukup kaget saat aku tahu jika aku akan dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, aku tak yakin jika pernikahan kami akan berhasil tapi mungkin aku salah. Aku menginginkan Uzumaki Naruto tapi Kami-sama tahu siapa yang aku butuhkan, aku membutuhkan Uchiha Sasuke. Dijodohkan bukan berarti tak bisa bahagia, iya bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-

Aku tak mudah dekat dengan wanita, hanya Sakura teman terdekatku oleh karena itu saat orang tuaku dan orang tua Sakura akan menjodohkan kami, aku tak menolak. Aku pikir tak masalah menghabiskan waktu dengannya beberapa tahun lagi, lagi pula aku telah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Naruto juga sahabatku, aku tahu jika ia mencintai Sakura.

Berita mengejutkan itu datang 3 bulan sebelum acara perjodohanku, Sakura hamil, ia telah hamil anak Naruto. Ada rasa kesal tapi juga ada rasa bahagia dalam hatiku, kesal karena Naruto melakukan cara yang salah dan bahagia karena impian Naruto terwujud. Tou-san marah pada keluarga Haruno dan Uzumaki karena merasa telah dikhianati, entah bisikan darimana aku yang awalnya menolak untuk menikah muda justru meminta ayah untuk segera menjodohkanku dengan Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang terlihat bersedih saat pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura dilaksanakan.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau tak pernah muncul dalam hidupku!"

.

.

"Dia menendang, Hinata."

"Dia mendengar ucapanmu, Sasuke-kun"

"Kami tak sabar menantikan kehadiranmu, Sayang."

.

.

.

"Jika kau di rumah maka aku yang pergi."

.

.

.

"Dulu aku kira Sasuke dan Hinata tak akan bahagia karena mereka dijodohkam tapi lihat sekarang."

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku lebih memilih menikah dengan orang yang mencintaiku."

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai."

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku yang berada pada posisi Hinata."

.

.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga?"

.

.

.

"Kami tak keberatan menjadi orang tua Shinachiku."

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau bisa menyatukan keluargamu, Dobe. Bukan justru mengikuti permainan Sakura."

.

.

.

"Terkadang seorang anak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan orang tuanya, bukan hanya dengan ayah atau dengan ibunya saja."

.

.

.

Hallo~~

Sora ga jadi keluar wkwk #digebug rame2

Udah lama nih pingin bikin fic NaruSaku hehe akhirnya kesampean, walaupun masih ada SasuHinanya. Gapapa ya ^^

Ditunggu chapter 1 nya ya~~~

Membutuhkan kritik dan saran jadi,

Review please? ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Our Wedding

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, dsb.

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-

Pernikahananku dengan Hinata telah dilakukan pagi tadi, pernikahan kami hanya selisih satu bulan dari pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura. Banyak yang beranggapan jika keluarga Uchiha hanya memanfaatkan keluarga Hyuuga untuk menutupi rasa malunya sekaligus sebagai ajang balas dendam kepada keluarga Haruno yang telah membatalkan acara perjodohan tapi aku membantah semua itu, aku mengatakan jika semua itu tidak bener, akulah yang meminta Tou-san untuk melamarkan Hinata untukku karena sebenarnya Hinatalah yang aku cintai dan alasanku mau menerima Sakura hanya karena aku tak bisa menolak keinginan orang tuaku. Padahal, mengenal Hinata saja aku tidak. Dulu sewaktu SMA aku memang sering melihat dia memperhatikan si Dobe tapi aku tak pernah merasa penasaran untuk menyelidikinya, baru saat aku melihatnya di pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura dengan mata yang memancarkan kesenduan, entah kenapa ada sebuah magnet yang seolah menarikku untuk terus terpaku kepadanya. Dari matanya aku tahu jika dia seorang Hyuuga dan tak perlu bertanya pada seseorang, pulangnya aku membuka album SMA dan menemukan foto dirinya, Hyuga Hinata. Aku yang saat itu baru memasuki semester 4 justru meminta Tou-san -sehari setelah pernikahan sahabatku- untuk melamarkan Hinata untukku. Padahal Aniki saja belum menikah, awalnya Tou-san ragu tapi setelah aku berkata jika aku tak keberatan kuliah sambil memimpin cabang Uchiha Corp. yang ada di Suna akhirnya Tou-san setuju. Singkat cerita akhirnya aku dan Hinata menikah.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Hinata," ujarku saat aku baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Hinata yang saat itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di depan meja rias, kami memang baru selesai mandi, tentu saja bergantian tidak bersama-sama. Aku tetap dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangku sedangkan Hinata juga masih memakai handuk kimononya, kami tak perlu berganti baju bukan? Lagipula ini malam pertama kami. Ya, sekitar satu jam yang lalu kami baru saja selesai dari acara resepsi pernikahan kami dan saat ini kami sedang berada di kamar hotel.

"Ada apa Sasu-kun?" tanya Hinata seraya berjalan lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di depanku yang saat ini sedang duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau benar-benar tak keberatan jika aku menyentuhmu, Hinata?" tanyaku sambil mengamati gestur tubuhnya, aku tahu jika ia tak terlalu nyaman dengan kondisi kami saat ini, bahkan akulah yang menyuruhnya memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sasu-kun' agar kami tampak seperti pasangan yang memang ingin menikah.

"Seperti yang Sasu-kun ucapkan kita bukan menikah kontrak jadi untuk apa aku keberatan? Lagipula kita sama-sama membutuhkan kebutuhan biologis dan kita telah terikat dalam ikatan yang sah," ujarnya dan dia tersenyum usah menyelesaikan ucapannya dan lagi-lagi aku harus merasakan debaran yang tak dapat aku artikan saat melihat senyumannya itu.

"Dan kau tak keberatan untuk menetap di Suna? Meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-temanmu, juga melanjutkan kuliahmu di Suna?"

"Kau suamiku, Sasu-kun kemanapun kau pergi aku akan selalu ikut bersamamu, itu wujud baktiku sebagai seorang istri. Walaupun saat ini aku belum bisa mencintaimu tapi aku akan berusaha untuk memberikan segala yang aku miliki hanya untukmu, Sasu-kun."

"Kita akan belajar bersama untuk membina rumah tangga yang baik, Hinata," ujarku sebelum membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman yang akan berlanjut menuju malam pertama kami, tentunya itu bersifat privasi.

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto-

Aku tahu aku salah, aku adalah seorang pendosa, aku telah menghancurkan nama baik keluargaku dan keluarga Sakura karena telah menghamili Sakura diluar pernikahan. Tapi aku benar-benar menyayangi Sakura dan calon anak kami.

Perlahan-lahan ku buka pintu kamar Sakura, ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan Sakura pasti sudah terdiri. Kami tidur terpisah, itu kemauan Sakura, setelah menikah kami tinggal di apartementku yang berada tak jauh dari Universitas Konoha tempat aku dan Sakura melanjutkan pendidikan kami. Hanya saja Sakura tak mau berada satu ruangan denganku, saat aku di rumah dia akan mengurung dirinya di kamar, semenjak berita tentang kehamilan Sakura menyebar luar, dia memang memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah sejenak. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihatnya tidur terlendang, dia terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya, perlahan aku membelai pipinya, sungguh aku merasa sangat bersalah ketika setiap melihat Sakura. Ini adalah masa trisemester pertama bagi kandungan Sakura, ingin sekali aku selalu mendampinginya saat ia mengalami morning sickness, menanyakan apa yang ia kutuhkan dan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi setiap aku mendekat Sakura pasti langsung marah-marah sementara dokter menyuruhku untuk menjaga agar emosi Sakura tetap stabil karena jika ibunya stres bisa membahayakan sang janin, alhasil aku lebih memilih untuk menjaga emosi Sakura tetap stabil dengan tak mendekatinya.

"Hallo Sayang, kamu tidak membuat Kaa-san repot bukan? Tou-san tak sabar menanti kelahiranmu, apapun yang terjadi Tou-san selalu menyanyangimu," ujarku sambil membelai perut Sakura yang mulai membuncit.

"Tidur nyenyak, Sayang," ujarku dan tak lupa aku mencium perut Sakura sebelum keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku kembali teringat pada kejadian yang membuat aku dan Sakura berakhir menjadi sepasang suami-istri, aku tak menyesal menikah dengan Sakura justru aku sangat bahagia karena pada akhirnya bisa memiliki Sakura, hanya saja aku menyesal dengan caraku yang salah.

Flashback

Semua bermula dari Sakura yang menghubungiku dan mengatakan jika dia mempunyai kabar gembira setelah itu Sakura datang ke apartementku, dia memang sering datang kemari untuk memasakanku sesuatu.

Kami makan malam bersama, aku selalu menyukai semua masakan Sakura mungkin karena aku mencintainya semua masakannya selalu terasa enak lagipula Sakura memang lumayan mahir tentang urusan dapur. Awalnya aku heran karena Sakura tak kunjung mengatakan apapun, saat ku tanya dia hanya mengatakan setelah makan malam.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Akhirnya penantianku selama ini terbalaskan, Tou-san bilang dia akan menjodohkanku dengan Sasuke dan Sasuke sudah menerima perjodohan ini," ujar Sakura saat ini kami telah duduk berhadapan di sebuah sofa yang terdapat di ruang tamu. Pikiranku mulai kosong saat Sakura mulai berbicara tentang perjodohan.

"Sasuke mau menerima perjodohan ini bukankah itu artinya dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapku..."

Aku tak lagi mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, mungkin Sakura terlalu bahagia sehingga dia tak menyadari jika aku telah diliputi amarah, yang ada dalam pemikiranku hanyalah bagaimana agar perjodohan itu dibatalkan dan aku bisa memiliki Sakura.

Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung mencium Sakura dan selama Sakura belum sadar dari rasa terkejutnya aku telah memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura yang aku satukan di atas kepalanya, begitu tersadar Sakura langsung memberontak tapi aku tak membiarkannya karena aku langsung mengapit kedua kakinya diantara kakiku. Sakura memang kuat tapi aku jauh lebih kuat terlebih lagi aku telah dibutakan oleh nafsu. Aku pastikan malam ini Sakura akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku..."

Aku terbangun karena mendengar isakan Sakura, kami berada di kamarku dengan Sakura yang masih menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan saat sadar apa yang telah aku lakukan semalam entah kenapa justru aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

PLAK

"Kau brengsek Naruto," ujar Sakura setelah menamparku. Aku terdiam, perih akibat tamparan Sakura tak seberapa dengan luka yang telah aku torehkan. Sakura turun dari tempat tidur, tanpa perduli akan kondisinya yang telanjang, ia mulai memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya kembali. Aku masih dapat melihat jika air mata Sakura masih mengalir.

"Aku membencimu!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Sakura sebelum ia pergi dari apartementku. Dasar bodoh, pantas saja Sasuke menanggilku dengan sebutan 'Dobe'. Bisa-bisanya aku justru dikendalikan oleh nafsu. Bukannya mendapatkan Sakura tapi sekarang dia justru membenciku.

End of flashback

TBC

Sora update kilat \\(^^)/

Pertama-tama Sora ucapin makasih buat yang udah baca, ngreview, ngfav sma ngfollow. Sora ngga nyangka dapet respon positif.

Terima kasih buat :

Cahaya Uchiha, Arcan'sGirl, you, virgo24, lovely sasuhina, Moku-chan, Chikako Fujiki, zachan, miwa, Katsumi, AyaseChihaya0503, siiuchild, Uchiha Hanaruhime, OhhunnyEKA, hiru nesaan, .

Terus terima kasih buat Moku-Chan yang udah ngingetin kesalan character, bener-bener fatal banget, Sora kurang teliti. Makasih ya~ :D

Terus buat siiuchild, direview kamu bilang scane sh sma ss, semoga kamu salah tulis karena Sora ngga janji ada scane SS di sini, maaf :'(

Dan ini PENTING!

90% yang review ini fans SH ya? Takut Sora ngga adil?

Pernah dengar kata-kata "Taman tetangga lebih indah"?

Ide cerita ini bermula dari Sora yang lagi banding-bandingin pohon pare Sora sama pohon tetangga terus dimarahin kakak.

Kenapa pair A itu NaruSaku karena yang punya konflik di sini itu mereka.

Kenapa Sora nyantumin SasuHina? Karena kalo ngga dicantumin pasti NSL protes karena kebanyakan romance punya SH.

Di sini Sora mau nyeritain tentang keluarga yang mau merawat "Taman" mereka dengan keluarga yang malah menganggap "Taman tetangga lebih indah" padahal mereka belum mencoba merawat "Taman" mereka sendiri.

Maaf A/N terlalu panjang Sora cuma mau ngejelasin biar ngga dibilang PHP dan ngga ada yg salah paham. :)

Oh iya Sora juga udah mulai aktif di FBI

Bersedia mereview lagi? ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Our Wedding

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Typo, dsb.

Selamat membaca~ :D

.

.

.

-Sakura-

Aku tak benar-benar telah tertidur lelap setiap kali Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarku karena kenyataannya aku belum bisa tertidur lelap sebelum Naruto menyapa'nya', usia'nya' memang baru menginjak usia 3 bulan, 'dia' belum bisa menendang tapi entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan apa yang 'dia' rasakan, seperti 'dia' yang selalu gelisah sebelum Naruto menyapanya seolah-olah dia tak mau tertidur jika belum mendengar suara Naruto, dia yang murung setiap aku bersikap tak acuh pada Naruto, dia yang merasa senang saat Naruto mengkhawatirkannya dan aku sudah sadar jika sejak awal kehamilanku, aku memang selalu menginginkan kehadiran Naruto hanya saja amarah dan rasa sakitku akibat perbuatan Naruto dulu lebih mendominasi sehingga aku mengabaikan keinginan'nya'. Maafkan Kaa-san, Sayang.

Aku belum terbiasa menggunakan kata janin maupun anakku sehingga aku lebih sering menggunakan kata 'dia'. Aku memang membenci Naruto tapi aku juga sangat menantikan kelahiran 'dia', aku sangat menyayangi'nya' sehingga aku rela menikah dengan laki-laki yang saat ini sangat aku benci supaya dia tak merasa kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan tak merasa telah dipisahkan dari ayahnya, aku rela berhenti dari kuliahku agar aku lebih fokus pada kehamilanku karena ingin melihat dia lahir dengan selamat dalam keadaan sehat dan tak kurang suatu apapun. Maafkan keegoisan Kaa-san tapi apapun yang terjadi Kaa-san akan selalu menyayangimu.

Air mataku mengalir saat aku teringat sikap Naruto tadi, ingin sekali aku mencegahnya untuk pergi, memintanya untuk berbaring di sampingku tapi egoku mengalahkan segalanya. Seandainya kau tak memperkosaku mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi, seandainya kau memintaku untuk memilihmu secara baik-baik mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik seharusnya kau lebih memilih wanita seperti Hinata bukan wanita sepertiku yang hatinya terpaut pada laki-laki lain, bukan hanya kau yang merasa sakit, aku juga demikian aku merindukan hari-hari saat kita masih menjadi sahabat yang tak terpisahkan.

Hoek... Hoek...

Morning sickness memang telah menjadi kegiatan rutinku akhir-akhir ini. Seperti kegiatan rutinku akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu bangun lebih awal dari Naruto karena walaupun aku tak menginginkan pernikahan ini tapi tetap saja aku akan melakukan kewajibanku, setidaknya aku tetap memasak dan membersihkan tempat ini. Oleh karena itu aku selalu bangun lebih awal dari Naruto agar bisa menyiapkan sarapan untuknya setelah itu aku akan kembali ke dalam kamar tanpa menunggu Naruto ke luar kamar karena aku memang tak ingin bertatap muka dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Jujur aku cukup terkejut saat mendengar suara Naruto dan otomatis langsung menegakkan posisi tubuhku yang memang tadi sedang menunduk menghadap wastafel, dari cermin aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang menunjukan kekhawatiran, padahal dia baru bangun tidur tapi sudah tak terlihat seperti orang yang masih mengantuk atau jangan-jangan Naruto sudah bangun sejak tadi? Naruto itu tipikal orang yang sangat susah untuk bangun, beberapa hari ini dia juga tak bangun walaupun aku mengalami morning sickness tapi aku justru lebih memilih Naruto tetap tidur karena berada di posisi saat ini justru membuatku menjadi dilema, disatu sisi aku ingin tetap mempertahankan egoku yang masih membencinya tapi disisi lain aku tak bisa memungkiri jika aku membutuhkannya sebagai tempat bersandarku karena menghadapi morning sickness seorang diri terkadang membuatku ingin menangis belum lagi 'dia' yang selalu ingin berada di dekat Naruto.

"Kamu membutuhkan sesuatu, Sakura?"

Dari cermin aku bisa melihat Naruto yang berjalan mendekatiku, awal aku ingin menyerah, mungkin sudah waktunya berdamai dengan Naruto tapi saat Naruto menyentuh pundakku banyangan itu datang lagi, bayangan-bayangan saat Naruto memperkosaku tanpa menghiraukan keadaanku. Aku tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto, hanya berbalik dan menuju pintu keluar bersikap seolah-olah tak ada orang di sana.

"Sakura..."

"Akan lebih baik jika aku tak pernah mengenalmu," ucapku saat Naruto memanggil dan memegang pergelangan tanganku dan setelah aku mengucapkan hal itu dia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya, aku melanjutkan langkahku untuk kembali ke kamar meski dengan tertatih perpegangan dinding, aku masih sangat lemas sehabis mengalami morning sickness tadi dan itu diperparah dengan kemunculan Naruto, niatku untuk membuat sarapan menguap sudah. Sesungguhnya ada rasa nyeri saat aku mengatakan kalimat itu karena mengenal Naruto adalah hal yang mengisi hari-hariku dengan berbagai macam warna.

Tok tok tok

"Sakura, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu, makanlah dulu jangan lupa minum susunya. Jangan kerjakan yang berat-berat, aku berangkat dulu," ujar Naruto dari balik pintu kamarku, aku memang tak berniat untuk menanggapi ucapannya ataupun membukakannya pintu. Kadang aku merasa kasihan kepada Naruto, dia masih melanjutkan kuliahnya dan setelah pulang kuliah dia harus langsung pergi ke Restaurant, orang tua Naruto memang memiliki bisnis dibidang kuliner dan sejak kami menikah Tou-san menyuruh Naruto untuk memegang Restourant yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggal kami, hanya butuh waktu 20 menit untuk sampai ke Restourant dengan berjalan kaki, letaknya juga berdekatan dengan Universitas Konoha tempat kami menuntut ilmu.

Awalnya saat kami baru saja menikah orang tuaku dan orang tua Naruto ingin kami tinggal dengan salah satu di antara mereka, mengingat keadaanku yang sedang hamil muda tapi aku menolaknya, aku beralasan jika aku ingin kami belajar untuk mandiri, Naruto tak keberatan dan akhirnya tinggal di apartement ini, aku juga menolak untuk mempekerjakan asisten rumah tangga karena aku jadi tak ada pekerjaan, padahal aku hanya tak ingin harus berpura-pura jika keadaan kami baik-baik saja, aku juga tak mungkin secara terang-terangan menunjukan jika rumah tangga kami takkan bisa harmonis.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto berangkat, aku keluar dari kamar menuju dapur dan meminum susu ibu hamil, aku belum berselera untuk makan tapi aku juga tak ingin menyiksa 'dia' bagaimanapun juga 'dia' membutuhkan asupan makanan. Baiklah sekarang waktunya bersih-bersih, setelah itu baru belanja bahan makanan.

_'Pasangan Uchiha muda selalu tampil serasi dan tampak mesra di manapun mereka berada seolah mereka ingin menepis kabar tentang sebab pernikahan mereka yang dilakukan untuk balas dendam kepada...'_

Aku menghentikan acara menyapuku saat aku mendengar berita itu dari salular TV yang menyala, aku memang lebih senang bekerja jika ada suara TV sehingga suasananya tak terlalu sepi, mendengar berita itu aku langsung menatap ke arah televisi dan benar saja gambar mereka memang sedang diliput, aku tak sanggup mendiskripsikan apa yang aku lihat dan aku buru-buru mengambil remot untuk mengganti channel. Seharusnya akulah yang saat ini berada di posisi Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata-

Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan aku menikah dengan Sasuke, dan sudah hampir satu bulan juga kami tinggal di Suna, sebelum menikah dengan Sasuke aku belum pernah pergi ke Suna ternyata Suna tak jauh beda dengan di Konoha, penduduk di kota ini juga baik-baik aku menjadi cepat akrab dengan mereka, yang paling membedakan hanya cuaca di sini lebih extrem dari di Konoha. Di Suna kami lebih memilih membeli rumah sederhana yang letaknya cukup jauh karena berada di pinggir kota sementara Hotel Uchiha dan Universitas Suna berada di pusat kota, hanya saja kawasan pinggiran kota ini tak terlalu padat penduduk, suasananyapun tenang sangat cocok bagi kami yang memang mencintai ketenangan, walaupun harus menempuh perjalanan ke pusat kota dengan waktu satu jam jika menggunakan kendaraan. Kegiatan pagiku sejak menjadi seorang istri tentu saja membereskan rumah dan memasak sarapan.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?"

Aku merasakan sesuatu melingkari pingganggu dan aku juga merasakan sesuatu bersandar di punggunggku dan tentu saja aku sadar siapa yang sedang memelukku dari belakang apalagi tindakkannya yang mulai menyiumi leherku dan sukses membuat wajahku merona.

"Aku harus memasak untuk sarapan, Sasu-kun," ujarku sambil meletakkan pisau sebelum melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, ya saat ini aku memang sedang memasak.

"Seharusnya kita memakai jasa asisten rumah tangga, Hinata," ujarnya yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak duduk di kursi meja makan, ruang makan dan dapur kami memang menjadi satu.

"Tidak Sasu-kun, aku ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga sejati yang bisa mengurus segala kebutuhan suaminya," ujarku sambil membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuknya.

"Baiklah, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujarnya setelah meminum teh buatanku.

"Rumah sudah selesai ku bersihkan, aku tinggal memasak jika tidak keberatan Sasu-kun mau membantuku menjemur pakaian? Pakaiannya sudah selesai aku cuci tinggal menjemurnya saja."

"Baiklah," ujarnya seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan tak lupa mencium pipiku sebelum beranjak pergi ke halaman belakang. Di sini kami tak memiliki mesin cuci, aku lebih suka menyuci dengan menggunakan tangan dan siapa sangka jika tuan muda Uchiha yang selalu tampil angkuh itu mau membantuku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah?

Aku tak menyangka jika pernikahanku akan berjalan sebagus ini, memang pernikahan kami baru seumur jagung tapi aku berharap pernikahan kami akan terus berjalan dengan baik, aku yakin badai sebesar apapun bisa kami hadapi dengan kepala dingin dan rasa saling percaya. Jika kebanyakan orang mengira kami menikah karena Sasuke mencintaiku, bahkan Otou-sama juga berfikir demikian maka itu salah.

Flashback

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku tahu kita belum saling mengenal sebelumnya dan maafkan aku yang membawamu dalam masalah ini. Aku tahu jika kau menyukai Naruto dan saat Tou-san sedang membicarakan tentang kekesalannya pada keluarga Haruno tiba-tiba saja aku teringat wajah murungmu saat menghadiri pernikahan Naruto dan tanpa pikir panjang aku meminta kepada Tou-san untuk melamarmu. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu, aku juga tak bisa bilang jika aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu dan aku juga tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba membangun sebuah rumah tangga yang bahagia bersamamu tapi aku tak akan memaksamu jika itu memberatkanmu."

Aku tak pernah dekat dengan Sasuke tapi dari berita yang aku dengar dia adalah orang yang irit bicara bahkan dalam keluarganya, dialah yang paling irit bicara jadi mendengarnya bicara panjang lebar seperti itu cukup membuatku terdiam selain karena aku sedang mencerna omongannya, aku juga cukup terkejut dengan dirinya yang mau berbicara panjang lebar. Hari ini tepat satu minggu setelah keluarga Sasuke datang untuk melamarku, Sasuke memintaku untuk menemuinya di Cafe Universitas Konoha, mungkin Sasuke ingin meyakinkanku sebelul nanti malam aku memberikan jawaban atas lamarannya, aku memang meminta waktu satu minggu kepada Otou-sama sebelum memberikan jawaban. Sejujurnya aku sedikit ragu, aku tak pernah mengenal Sasuke sebelumnya secara pribadi dan sekarang aku dalam pilihan untuk menerima ataupun menolaknya. Dan yang membuatku kembali pada sebuah dilema adalah kenyataan jika aku harus mengikuti Sasuke ke Suna, pindah Universitas dan pindah rumah, tak ada saudara di sana sementara aku harus tinggal dengan orang yang belum lama aku kenal tapi mendengar kata-kata Sasuke membuatku ingin mencoba mempercayainya.

"Aku ingin mencoba menjemput kebahagiaan bersamamu."

Flashback End

Aku ingin mencoba menjadi istri yang baik aku mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi, kami belajar untuk saling membantu dan saling memahami. Awalnya aku ragu karena aku tak mempunyai tempat bertanya, Okaa-sama sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Hanabi, adikku dan saat itu aku baru berusia 5 tahun. Awalnya aku takut untuk bertanya kepada Kaa-san -Ibu Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha- tapi setelah mencobanya ternyata Kaa-san sangat menyenangkan dan aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu lagi. Sebelum kami pindah ke Suna Kaa-san udah memberitahuku beberapa kebiasaan Sasuke dan bahkan sekarangpun aku masih suka bertelepon dengan Kaa-san untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihnya?" ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu belakang yang berada di samping dapur.

"Terima kasih," ujarku masih menata makanan di meja makan dan menyiapkan bekal yang akan kami bawa nanti untuk makan siang.

"Tak ada ciuman?" ujarnya saat sudah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Aku tak menyangka Sasuke yang disebut pangeran es itu bisa seperti ini," ujarku seraya tersenyum dan mencium pipinya, aku memang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hanya di depanmu," ujarnya menarikku ke pangkuannya dan mencium bibirku.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Sora balik wkwk ada yang kangen? :p

Makasih buat yang review kemarin :

**virgo24, , Mell Hinaga Kuran, AyaseChihaya0503, hiru nesaan, 1, lovely sasuhina, Cahya Uchiha, Ai-lea Narura, siiuchild, Lawchan-Ai, Moku-Chan, Line-chan, Guest, OhhunnyEYA, hinatauchiha69, Guest, cio, Katsumi, nonono, siskap906, 2, NamikazeARES, Putera uzumaki, lutfi syahrizal, you.**

Maaf ngga bales satu-satu :'(

Review kalian itu penyemangat Sora, Sora sangat menghargai segala jenis review tapi Sora bakalan lebih seneng lagi kalo kalian mau mengoreksi tulisan Sora, memberikan pendapat tentang chapter kali ini dan mau memberikan saran, masukan serta ide buat chapter depan karena Sora ngga ada ide buat chapter depan :'(

Jadi mungkin ngga bisa update cepet :'(

Boleh minta review lagi? :D

Salam hangat,

Sora H.

Purwokerto, 3 Maret 2015


	4. Chapter 3

Our Wedding

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, dsb.

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto-

Sudah mulai ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kami, setidaknya walaupun Sakura masih mengabaikanku tapi sekarang dia tak menghindariku. Dulu jika aku ada di rumah dia akan selalu mengurung diri di kamar tapi sekarang jika aku pulang dan dia sedang melakukan sesuatu dia akan tetap melanjutkan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya tanpa menghiraukan keberadaanku. Sakura juga sudah mau tampil di depan umum bersamaku, walaupun saat kami hanya berdua Sakura akan bersikap tak acuh tapi setidaknya di depan orang tua kami dan di depan umum Sakura mau bersikap manis sehingga mereka akan mengira jika kami adalah pasangan yang harmonis. Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya saat mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke dan Hinata, benarkah kebahagiaan yang mereka tunjukan itu nyata atau justru seperti aku dan Sakura? Tapi mungkin itu nyata karena pernikahan mereka adalah keinginan kedua belah pihak tanpa adanya paksaan, seandainya dulu aku tak berbuat nekat mungkin kini Sakura yang ada di posisi Hinata dan mungkinkah jika yang berakhir denganku adalah Hinata? Sejujurnya aku cukup terkejut saat mendengar berita Sasuke dan Hinata akan menikah, mereka tak pernah terlihat bersama dan dari berita yang aku dengar Hinata itu menyukaiku sedangkan Sasuke, aku memang tak bisa menebaknya tapi jika Sasuke menyukai Hinata bukankah itu artinya aku dan Sasuke sama? Kami memiliki orang yang kami cintai sementara orang itu mencintai sahabat kami sendiri. Mungkin bukan cuma aku yang harus berjuang, menyemangati diri sendiri tak masalah bukan?

"Hari ini kamu libur kan, Naruto?" ujar Kaa-san saat aku memasuki dapur, tadi pagi-pagi sekali Kaa-san dan Tou-san datang ke rumah dan saat ini Kaa-san sedang memasak bersama Sakura sedangkan Tou-san sedang melihat acara berita di televisi yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Memangnya kenapa Kaa-san?" tanyaku setelah mendudukan diri di kursi meja makan.

"Kau ini bagaimana Naruto? Tentu saja temani Sakura memeriksakan kandungannya, kalian kan belum melakukan USG," ujar Kaa-san sambil menata lauk pauk di meja makan.

"Jika Naruto sibuk aku bisa pergi sendiri Kaa-san," ujar Sakura yang datang dari dapur membawa peralatan makan.

"Tidak, Naruto harus ikut!"

"Kaa-san benar Naruto, Sakura bahkan Tou-san masih ingat waktu pertama kali kami melakukan USG pertama sewaktu Kaa-san mengandungmu, itu benar-benar menakjubkan dan Tou-san tak bisa menahan senyuman setiap kali melihat hasil setiap USG-nya bahkan Kaa-san sampai menangis," ujar Tou-san yang baru ikut bergabung bersama kami di meja makan. Aku bingung dan dapat aku lihat Sakura juga bingung, menangis hanya karena hasil USG? Yang benar saja.

"Kalian belum mengalaminya, pokoknya Naruto harus ikut."

Perintah Kaa-san adalah mutlak dan aku tak membantah perkataan itu lagi.

Dokter kandungan yang menangani Sakura sebetulnya bukanlah orang lain, namanya dr. Shizuna, kami tentu saja sudah mengenalnya sejak lama karena rumah sakit ini -Konoha Hospital- adalah milik keluarga Haruno dan sejak dulu kami sering berkunjung kemari hanya saja menemui dr. Shizuna untuk memeriksakan kandungan Sakura itu terasa aneh bagiku, walaupun ini bukan pertemuan pertama kami tapi entahlah aku sedikit canggung. Seharusnya aku menemani Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang priksa tapi saat tinggal giliran Sakura, aku meminta ijin kepada Sakura untuk pergi ke toilet dan mengatakan jika Sakura bisa memulai pemeriksaan tanpa aku. Cukup lama aku pergi ke toilet karena aku mengambil jalan memutar dan berkeliling rumah sakit. Akhir-akhir ini pikiranku memang sedang kacau, apakah aku telah siap menjadi seorang ayah?

Saat aku sudah sampai di depan ruang tunggu, aku melihat Sakura sedang duduk tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang Sakura pegang.

"Kamu belum dipanggil, Sakura?" Tanyaku saat sudah berada di depannya.

"Lihat ini," ujar Sakura menyerahkan sebuah foto dan apa aku tak salah lihat? Sakura tersenyum, sejak kejadian 'itu' aku tak pernah lagi melihat Sakura tersenyum setulus ini.

"Itu foto dia, kau melewatkan hal istimewa, aku bisa melihat pergerakannya dan bunyi detak jantungnya, dia juga tak malu untuk menunjukan jenis kelaminnya. Kita akan memiliki anak laki-laki, Naruto," jelas Sakura, sedangkan aku masih terdiam memperhatikan foto yang diberikan Sakura. Ada perasaan yang sulit aku jelaskan dengan kata-kata saat aku melihat foto ini. Ini hanyalah foto tak berwarna dengan gambar yang tak begitu jelas tapi foto ini jugalah yang membuatku bisa melihat anakku yang saat ini masih berada dalam perut Sakura.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini aku juga masih berkunjung ke dalam kamar Sakura saat aku merasa Sakura mungkin sudah tertidur lelap. Aku buka pintu secara perlahan, seperti biasa hanya ada sedikit cahaya dari lampu tidur di atas nakas yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur, aku mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Sakura dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Tou-san tak tahu harus berbicara apa tapi terima kasih karena kamu telah mengembalikan senyuman Kaa-san, kami tak sabar menantikan kelahiranmu, Jagoan," ujarku sambil membelai perut Sakura dan tak lupa aku menciumnya sebelum beranjang dari dudukku.

_Grep!_

Belum sempat melangkah aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau bisa tidur di sini," ujar Sakura dengan suara pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dan saat aku melihat ke arahnya, dia justru memalingkan wajahnya tapi walaupun dia memalingkan wajahnya, aku tak dapat menahan senyumanku.

"Bukan mauku tapi kemauan dia," ujar Sakura melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tanganku dan kedua tangannya berpindah untuk membelai perutnya yang mulai buncit. Aku tentu saja tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, masih dengan senyum yang tak bisa aku hilangkan aku mulai berbaring di samping Sakura dengan posisi menyamping menghadap Sakura sementara tangan kananku ikut membelai perut Sakura. Terima kasih Kami-sama semoga setelah ini hubunganku dan Sakura akan semakin baik.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura-

Sudah beberapa hari ini aku dan Naruto tidur bersama di dalam kamarku, awalnya ini adalah keinginan 'dia' tapi dihari-hari berikutnya Naruto yang meminta izin untuk tidur di kamarku, aku tak menolak karena mau seberapapun aku membenci Naruto rasa sayangku kepadanya jauh lebih besar ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran 'dia'. Sejak kami tidur bersama aku juga jadi bisa tidur lebih nyenyak dibandingkan biasanya, napsu makanku juga semakin meningkat jika aku berada di dekat Naruto dan walaupun belum kenyang napsu makanku akan hilang saat Naruto pergi. Aku hanya diam akan semua yang aku rasakan, aku belum berani mengutarakannya karena biar bagaimanapun aku masih belum bisa memaafkan Naruto karena dia telah merampas segalanya dan kenyataan jika semua yang aku rasakan saat ini semata-mata hanya karena pengaruh hormon kehamilanku, setidaknya itu yang berusaha aku yakinkan pada diriku sendiri.

"Kamu sudah tidur, Sakura?" ujar Naruto tak lama setelah aku mendengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka, sejujurnya aku belum tertidur saat Naruto membuka pintu hanya baru akan tidur tetapi aku masih bingung harus menjawab apa dan akhirnya aku lebih memilih untuk tetap berpura-pura telah tertidur.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maaf karena telah menghancurkan impianmu, impianmu untuk bersama Sasuke mungkin memang tak dapat terwujud lagi tapi kesempatanmu untuk bisa menjadi seorang dokter masih terbuka lebar, setelah 'dia' lahir kita bisa menggunakan jasa asisten rumah tangga untuk mengurus rumah dan mengurus 'dia' dan kita tetap bisa mewujudkan impian kita," ujar Naruto sambil membelai rambutku sementara aku tetap pura-pura tertidur. Yah, ucapan Naruto bener, aku masih bisa menjadi dokter walaupun telah memiliki anak, anak bukanlah halangan bagi kesuksesan kita. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku berdamai dengan Naruto.

"Naruto," panggilku saat aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang mendekati dapur, aku tahu itu Naruto walaupun saat ini aku masih menunduk memainkan sarapanku.

"Iya?"

Dari nada suaranya, aku tahu jika Naruto sedikit bingung dengan panggilanku.

"Apa aku boleh tetap mengejar impianku setelah 'dia' lahir?" tanyaku pada Naruto yang saat ini sudah duduk berhadapan denganku di meja.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan, kamu bisa tetap menjadi dokter yang hebat meskipun telah memiliki seorang anak dan jika kamu beranggapan aku dan 'dia' sebagai penghalang kesuksesanmu, aku tak apa jika harus merawatnya sendiri," ujar Naruto dengsn senyumnya tapi aku tahu itu adalah senyum yg dipaksakan dan apa-apaan itu? Setelah semua ini Naruto ingin kami berpisah?

"Apa kamu menyesal menikah denganku, Naruto?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja aku terus menerus dihantui rasa bersalah karena telah merenggut masa depanmu, oleh karena itu aku melepasmu setelah 'dia' lahir, Sakura."

"Bagaimana jika aku tak ingin berpisah? Setelah semua ini aku tak ingin beredar kabar tak sedap lagi tentang kita, aku mungkin tak bisa mencintaimu tapi mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman seperti dulu lagi?" ujarku memandang Naruto yang sedang duduk berhadapan denganku, awalnya aku melihat raut terkejut tapi itu hanya sebentar karena kemudian aku bisa kembali melihat senyum lima jarinya dan binar matanya, seperti dulu lagi.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan, tak apa jika kau tak mencintaiku asalkan kamu mau memaafkan aku dan kita bisa seperti dulu lagi itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Bolehkah aku berharap jika ini adalah awal yang baik bagi masa depan kami?

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Sasu-kun?" tanya Hinata yang saat ini sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sedangkan aku sedang duduk berselonjor sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan buku di tanganku.

"Kita sudah membahasnya, Hinata," ujarku melepaskan kacamata baca yang sejak tadi aku pakai dan meletakannya di atas nakas juga meletakkan buku yang sejak tadi sedang aku baca sebelum Hinata datang dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama berulang kali selama beberapa hari ini.

"Bagaimana jika keluarga kita kecewa, Sasu-kun?"

"Bukankan kamu sendiri yang memintanya, Hinata? Dan aku mengabulkan keinginanmu, aku yakin keluarga kita akan memakluminya, atau jangan-jangan kamu sebetulnya ingin segera mengandung anakku?" ujarku menggoda Hinata dengan mendekapnya dari samping dan mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya.

"Sasu-kun hentikan," ujar Hinata mendorong bahuku pelan.

"Dengar Hinata, kamu bilang kamu ingin fokus pada pendidikanmu terlebih dahulu sebelum kita memiliki momongan dan aku setuju, lagi pula kita belum berpacaran saat menikah jadi tak ada salahnya jika sekarang kita menghabiskan waktu berdua dulu, hitung-hitung pengganti masa pacaran, jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun keluarga kita pasti memakluminya," ujarku seraya membelai pipi Hinata yang mulai didatangi rona kemerahan.

"Terima kasih, Sasu-kun," ujar Hinata yang langsung memelukku dan menggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidangku. Jujur saja aku lumayan terkejut Hinata mau memelukku terlebih dahulu.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih karena kamu mau menerima pinanganku, terima kasih karena mau membangun mahligai rumah tangga bersamaku, terima kasih karena mau bersama-sama belajar untuk saling mencintai dan maaf jika aku menghancurkan impianmu," ujarku sesaat setelah terlepas dari rasa terkejutku karena pelukan Hinata dan tentu saja aku langsung memeluk Hinata.

"Sasu-kun tak menghancurkan apapun justru Sasu-kun membuat aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan kebebasan yang tak pernah aku miliki sebelumnya."

"Bagaimana jika sekarang aku meminta 'jatah' sekarang?" ujarku dengan suara rendah tepat di samping telinganya.

"Sasu-kun!" Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kesukaanku. Pada suami sendiripun masih malu-malu, itulah Hinata. Baiklah aku sudah tak sabar untuk 'memakan' Hinata, jadi Readers tidak boleh mengintip.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata-

Sudah tiga bulan sejak aku mulai meminum pil pencegah kehamilan setiap kali aku dan Sasuke melakukan hubungan suami-istri, bukannya aku tak ingin hamil walaupun aku belum mencintai Sasuke tapi aku sudah merasa teramat sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya, lagi pula aku juga sangat menyukai anak kecil hanya saja aku masih takut jika aku dan Sasuke belum bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik, aku juga takut jika kami tak bisa membagi waktu antara mengasuh anak dengan hal lainnya apa lagi mengingat status kami yang masih mahasiswa jadi aku memutuskan untuk meminum pil penjegah kehamilan dan Sasuke juga tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke, aku sedang merindukannya. Sudah hampir sebulan kami jarang bertemu, dia tidak pergi kemana-mana hanya saja dia sedang sangat sibuk mengurus pekerjaannya, mengurus cabang hotel milik keluarga Uchiha, belum lagi tugas-tugas kuliah yang menggunung karena Sasuke ingin lulus tahun ini lebih cepat setahun dari waktu yang ditentukan karena Sasuke bilang dia ingin lebih fokus ke pekerjaannya setelah ini. Aku juga disibukan oleh tugas kuliah hanya saja tak sesibuk Sasuke lagi pula aku tak bekerja, waktu bersantai kami jadi berkurang, kami memang masih berangkat dan pulang bersama hanya saja jarang ada waktu untuk bermesraan, bahkan sudah hampir sebulan kami tidak melakukan 'itu'. Mesum pada suami sendiri tak masalah bukan? Lagi pula itu salah satu manfaat menikah, supaya kebutuhan biologis kami bisa terpenuhi dan mungkin malam ini kami bisa melakukannya. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu ingin berada di dekat Sasuke dan entah kenapa aku hanya ingin bermalas-malasan saja.

"Eh? Kenapa masih utuh?" ujarku bingung saat aku mengambil pil pencegah kehamilanku yang berada di dalam nakas samping tempat tidur. Aku tak salah hitung jumlahnya masih genap 30 butir seperti saat pertama aku membelinya, aku membeli pil ini sebulan yang lalu dan harusnya udah aku minum satu sehari sesudah membelinya tapi kenapa masih utuh?

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke saat dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar kami, mungkin Sasuke bingung melihatku yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Ini masih utuh," ujarku sambil menunjukan pil yang sedang aku pegang, aku yakin tanpa menjelaskan lebih detail Sasuke pasti mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Mungkin kamu lupa tidak meminumnya?" tanya Sasuke saat dia sudah duduk di sampingku.

"Saat bangun aku langsung meminumnya bahkan sebelum aku turun dari ranjang," ujarku menjelaskan, di atas nakas selalu ada air putih dan aku ingat hari itu begitu bangun aku langsung membuka nakas dan meminum pil ini. Diam sejenak di antara kami, tampaknya Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan kamu salah minum, Hinata," ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju nakas satunya. Tempat tidur kami berada di tengah ruangan dan terdapat satu nakas di sisi kiri yang biasa aku gunakan sedangkan di sisi kanan biasa digunakan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku lupa menyimpan obat penyubur kandungan ini, bukan aku yang beli tapi Kankurou, dia hanya sedang meledekku," ujar Sasuke sambil menunjukan obat yang dia maksud dan saat itu aku langsung kehilangan kata-kata, beragam pertanyaan bagaimnana muncul diotakku.

"Mungkin kamu tak sadar jika kamu tidur di sebelah kanan dan meminum obat penyubur kandungan ini," ujar Sasuke setelah kembali duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya meminumnya sekali, tak akan berdampak apa-apa kan, Sasu-kun?" tanyaku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, jujur saja aku takut. Aku menyukai anak-anak hanya saja aku belum siap untuk memilikinya sendiri, aku takut jika aku tak bisa jadi ibu yang baik bagi mereka, aku takut tak bisa membagi segala sesuatunya dengan baik.

"Hidup dan matinya seseorang sudah ada yang menentukan, kita hanya bisa merencanakan tapi Kami-sama yang menentukan, jika kamu memang hamil berarti Kami-sama merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi kita untuk memiliki momongan dan kamu tidak sendirian, ada aku di sini kita akan melalui segala sesuatunya bersama-sama."

Siapa bilang Sasuke itu pendiam? Aku tak dapat menahan diri untuk jatuh cinta pada suamiku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav, follow dan baca fic Sora, maaf ngga disebut satu-satu :( dan maaf juga ga bisa bales satu-satu :(

Tapi tanpa dukungan dari kalian fic ini belum tentu berlanjut, Sora sebetulnya ngga ada ide buat chapter ini tapi tiap baca review Sora jadi pingin ngelanjutin fic ini dan inilah hasilnya. Maaf makin ancur :3

Ada yg mau berteman sama Sora?

add fb Sora = Ai Febriati

invite bbm Sora = 54704311

sms Sora = 085642801591

jangan lupa kasih tau kalo kalian anak FFN :D

Dukungan kalian penyemangat Sora...

Review please? ^^

Salam hangat,

Sora H.

Purwokerto, 29 April 2015


	5. Chapter 4

Our Wedding

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, dsb.

Don't like? Don't read!

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura-

Apa yang salah? Bukankah hidupku sudah sempurna? Cita-citaku untuk menjadi dokter spesisialis bedah telah tercapai, aku punya seorang suami yang selalu menuruti keinginanku, seorang suami yang tampan juga mapan, memiliki seorang putra yang penurut juga pintar, dan mereka tak pernah menuntut apapun dari diriku, lalu kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang?

"Ah, Ibu jadi tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa murid baru itu."

Itu suara Ino yang sedang berbicara dengan anaknya yang bernama Yamanaka Inojin, putra hasil pernikahannya dengan Sai. Sai adalah seorang yatim piatu yang hidup di panti asuhan tapi dia memiliki bakat melukis yang luar biasa. Aku dan Ino sudah bersahabat sejak SMP dan aku tahu betul bagaimana mereka memulai hubungan, berawal dari Sai yang menjadi ketua klub seni di SMA kami dan berujung mereka yang berpacaran, orang tua Ino tak mempermasalahkan status Sai, lagipula aku dengar lukisan Sai mulai laku dijual bahkan saat dia baru berusia 5 tahun dan sekarang dia telah memiliki galery lukisannya sendiri. Sejujurnya aku merasa iri dengan Ino, Ino menikah lebih dulu dari aku tapi mereka menikah karena cinta, bukan terpaksa karena keadaan seperti aku.

Aku terus memperhatikan Ino yang asyik mengobrol dengan putranya sambil menghabiskan makan siangnya, ini memang jam makan siang kami, aku dan Ino bekerja bersama di Konoha Hospital bedanya aku bekerja sebagai dokter sedangkan Ino bekerja sebagai perawatan dan kami masih bersahabat dengan baik sekarang. Jika Naruto dan Sasuke -ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya? Ah, ini bukan saatnya mengenang masa lalu- adalah teman laki-laki pertamaku, maka Ino adalah sahabat perempuanku satu-satunya. Bukan berarti aku tak memiliki teman lain tapi kalian tahu bukan jika teman dan sahabat itu berbeda? Sebetulnya melihat Ino yang mengobrol melalui telepon dengan Inojin bukan hal baru bagiku karena Ino memang sangat dekat dengan putranya tapi itulah yang membuatku iri, kenapa Shinachiku, putraku dengan Naruto tak pernah bersikap manja selayaknya anak kecil pada umumnya? Kenapa aku tak bisa sedekat itu dengan Shinachiku? Bahkan Shinachiku tak pernah bercerita apapun kepadaku, Shinachiku terlalu pendiam, dia tak pernah membantah ataupun meminta sesuatu pada aku maupun Naruto.

"Kenapa makanannya belum kamu makan, Sakura?" ujar Ino yang sedikit membuatku tersentak, aku tak sadar jika Ino sudah selesai bertelepon dengan anaknya, bahkan makan siangnya sudah habis sementara aku sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makananku, entahlah napsu makanku hilang.

"Kamu ada masalah? Dari tadi kamu hanya diam sambil mengaduk-aduk makananmu," ujar Ino lagi, mungkin karena aku tak kunjung menjawab.

"Tak apa. Jadi, apa yang di ceritakan Inojin?" tanyaku mencari topik setelah aku selesai meminum air putih.

"Katanya tadi pagi Shinachiku dan Shikadai sedang bermain catur, Shinachiku membuat hukuman siapa yang kalah harus menembak anak perempuan pertama ya lewat pintu gerbang setelah pertandingan selesai. Aku heran dengan anakmu, jelas-jelas Shikadai itu juara catur se-Konoha tingkat sekolah dasar sedangkan Shinachiku baru mulai belajar, jelas Shikadai menang bahkan belum sampai 5 menit. Jadi anak-anak kelas 5 keluar semua untuk melihatnya dan ya anak-anak kelas lain jadi penasaran tapi ternyata yang di tembak Shina itu anak baru dan dia justru memukulkan tasnya ke kepala Shina," ujar Ino sambil senyum-senyum geli dan aku juga tak dapat menahan senyumanku. Entahkan Shina itu, dia seperti membunyai kepribadian ganda. Saat di rumah bersama aku dan Naruto, dia akan jadi anak yang pendiam bahkan cenderung tak perduli dengan sekitar tapi di depan orang lain dia selalu tampil ceria dan membuat orang-orang tersenyum bahkan tertawa, tapi kenapa dia seolah-olah menutup diri dari kami? Bahkan aku tak bisa mendengar tawanya saat di rumah, hanya senyum tipis yang dia beri untuk orang tuanya. Apa yang salah? Shina hanya seorang anak berusia 11 tahun tapi kenapa dia seolah-olah bisa menggunakan 'topeng'? Padahal dia hanya anak kecil yang masih polos.

#

#

#

#

#

"Shina-kun?" panggilku saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Iya, Bu?" jawabnya dan aku bisa menangkap raut bingung di wajahnya, perlahan aku mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar.

"Sedang mengerjakan apa?" ujarku seraya membelai surai kuningnya yang diwarisinya dari Naruto.

"Kenapa Ibu sudah pulang?" tanya Shina sambil menatapku dengan mata emerald yang serupa denganku ini dan aku bisa menangkap raut bingung atau tidak suka?

"Ibu tanya malah balik tanya, tadi juga kenapa langsung pergi begitu membukakan pintu untuk Ibu? Apa kamu tidak senang Ibu pulang cepat?" Biasanya aku memang pulang tengah malam dan tak perlu menunggu untuk dibukakan pintu, lagipula aku memang membawa kunci cadangan tapi karena tadi belum terlalu malam aku jadi enggan menggunakan kunci cadangan dan memutuskan untuk memencet bel.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat sesaat sedelang dia melepaskan kontak mata kami dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Kamu ingin Ibu masakan sesuatu untuk makan malam?" ujarku masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Maaf Bu, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan PR ini dan pergi tidur."

"Baiklah, Ibu keluar. Selamat malam," ujarku seraya meninggalkan kamar Shinachiku, sejujurnya aku ingin mengobrol dengan Shina seperti Ino yang selalu bisa bercengkrama dengan Inojin makanya aku putuskan untuk pulang lebih awal, aku pikir dia akan senang dan aku akan memasakan makan malam untuknya, makan bersama, dia akan menceritakan kegiatannya dan kami akan tertawa bersama. Kapan terakhir kali kami makan malam bersama? Ah, kenapa aku menangis? Aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku dan pergi ke kamar, lebih baik aku tidur saja, jarang-jarang aku bisa tidur cepat.

#

#

#

#

#

Aku terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamar di buka, mungkin karena tak biasa tidur lebih awal karena biasnya aku baru pulang tengah malam aku jadi mudah terbangun.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan memasuki kamar.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanyaku seraya bangun dari posisi tidur menjadi duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"1 pagi," jawab Naruto sambil melepas dasinya. Biasanya aku tak pernah tahu Naruto pulang jam berapa karena saat pulang aku langsung pergi tidur dan begitu bangun Naruto sudah ada di sampingku. Bukan keinginanku untuk menghindarinya seperti diawal pernikahan kami hanya saja kesibukan kami membuat kami jarang memiliki waktu untuk bertemu.

"Naruto apa akhir pekan nanti kamu sibuk?" tanyaku menatap Naruto yang sedang mencari baju tidurnya di dalam lemari.

"Kamu mengajakku kenca, Sakura?" ujarnya dengan cengiran khasnya itu.

"Bodoh," ujarku mengalihkan wajahku dari pandangannya, wajahku tiba-tibs memanas," aku hanya ingin mengajak Shina jalan-jalan, kita sudah lama sekali tidak pergi bersama."

"Ide bagus, besok pagi kita bicarakan dengan Shina. Sekarang aku mau mandi, tidurlah lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata-

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sepertinya baru kemarin aku menerima pinangan Sasuke tapi tak terada sekarang kami telah mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga selama 12 tahun. Bahkan sekarang kami telah memiliki seorang putri dan dua orang putra. Yah dulu kami memang berencana menunda untuk memiliki momongan tapi apa mau dikata, manusia hanya bisa merencanakan sedangkan Tuhan yang akan menentukan, nyatanya aku justru salah meminum obat dan ya, aku hamil tapi aku tak pernah menyesal bahkan sejak saat itu aku tak lagi menggunakan alat kontrolsepsi apapun. Anak pertama kami berjenis kelamin perempuan, yang kami beri nama Uchiha Hikari, umurnya 11 tahun dan sekarang dia duduk di kelas 5 SD. Saat Hikari berusia 3 tahun adik pertamanya lahir kedua dan dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki namanya Uchiha Kouki, umurnya saat ini 8 tahun, kelas 2 SD dan dia bersekolah di SD yang sama dengan kakaknya, Hikari di salah satu sekolah swata di Konoha, Sekolah Ashami sebuah sekolah yang terdiri dari SD sampai SMA. Sebetulnya kami baru kembali ke Konoha seminggu yang lalu dan anak-anak baru mulai bersekolah minggu ini. Oke, rumah sudah bersih, cucian sudah beres, tinggal belanja tapi putra bungsuku, Uchiha Hoshi sepertinya masih tertidur. Si bungsu baru akan berusia 3 tahun, biasanya dia selalu bangun pagi seperti kakak-kakaknya tapi karena kemarin dia asyik bermain dan tidak tidur siang dia jadi belum bangun padahal ini sudah pukul 08.00 pagi. Rumah ini hanya sebuah rumah sederhana yang terdiri dari satu ruang tamu yang bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga, lalu di belakangnya ada 4 kamar tidur, dua di sisi kanan dan dua di sisi kiri, sedangkan paling belakang ada dapur merangkap ruang makan bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi, tak ada lantai 2. Aku dan Sasuke tak pernah memaksa anak-anak untuk tidur di kamar masing-masing, kami tak mempermasalahkan jika mereka ingin tidur bersama kami dan semalam juga kami tidur berlima, tentu saja Sasuke harus rela tidur di sofa.

"Mama~" rengekan Hoshi terdengan saat aku baru membuka pintu kamar.

"Hoshi sudah bangun?" ujarku sambil berjalan kearah tempat tidur, Hoshi sudah duduk sambil merentangkan tangan sementara mata onyx yang diwarisinya dari Sasuke masih terlihat sayu. Aku langsung menggendongnya tapi dia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, perlahan aku belai rambut hitamnya, padahal baru berusia 3 tahun tapi bentuk rambut Hoshi sudaj menyerupai Sasuke yang seperti pantat bebek itu. Dari ketiga anak kami memamang Hoshi yang merupakan cetak biru dari Sasuke, karena Hikari dan Kouki memiliki warna rambut seperti milikku sedangkan warna mata mereka menurun dari Sasuke.

"Hoshi mandi dulu, ya? Habis itu sarapan terus temenin Mama belanja," tak ada pergerakan dari Hoshi, dia tetap menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku," nanti Mama belikan ice cream."

"Is kim?" Hoshi mendongak menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar senang. Haha anak-anak dan ice cream.

"Is kim cekalang?" ujarnya dengan mata yang semakin berbinar.

"Nanti, Sayang. Sekarang mandi dulu terus Hoshi makan."

#

#

#

#

#

"Aku pulang."

Aku bergegas menuju pintu depan saat mendengar suara Kouki, tapi kenapa aku tak mendengar suara Hika?

"Selamat datang," ujarku menyambut mereka saat mereka sedang melepas sepatu di pintu depan.

"Mama masak apa?" tanya Kouki setelah selesai melepas sepatu.

"Nanti liat sendiri, ya? Sekarang Kouki ganti baju dulu lalu makan siang," ujarku sebelum mencium kedua pipi Kouki yang ada di depanku. Kouki menuruti perintahku, dia langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

"Hika? Kenapa diam saja?" tanyaku saat Hikari akan berjalan melewatiku.

"Aku pulang, Ma," ujar Hika sambil berlalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Anak itu, pasti ada masalah di sekolah.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju ruang keluarga, Hoshi sedang menonton film kartun kesukaannya di sana.

"Kakak?" ujarnya sambil menatapku.

"Kakak ganti baju, Sayang. Lanjutin makannya, ya? Dedek kan harus tidur siang," ujarku sambil mendekatkan sesendok nasi ke Hoshi.

"Nda mau tidul, au ain baleng Kakak," ujar Hoshi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hoshi," Ko masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga membawa makan siangnya, aku dan Sasuke memang tak pernah mengatur anak-anak agar makan di meja makan karena bagi kami saat ini yang penting anak-anak mau makan dengan lahap.

"Kak Hika mana, Ko?"

"Belum keluar kamar, Ma."

"Mama mau lihat Kak Hika dulu, Hoshi jangan ganggu Kak Ko, ya? Kalo Kak Ko sudah makan baru kaliah boleh main. Piringnya jangan lupa di tarus di tempat cuci pirinya," ujarku setelah selesai menyuapi Hoshi. Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu Hika karena biasa dia pasti akan bersemangat untuk menemui Hoshi.

Perlahan aku buka pintu kamar Hika dan ternyata dia sedang tiduran di tempat tidur," kenapa tidak makan siang dulu, Sayang?" tak ada jawaban dari Hika jadi aku duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya," bagaimana sekolah barumu? Menyenangkan?"

"Nyebelin, Ma!"

Sempat terkejut karena Hika menjawab dengan suara keras," kenapa, Sayang?" tanyaku dengan lembut mencoba menenangkannya.

"Ada durian berjalan yang menyebalkan, Ma."

"Durian?" tentu saja aku heran, sejak kapan durian punya kaki?

"Anak dengan rambut kuning yang mencuat-cuat mirip kulit durian, Ma," ujar Hika masih dengan nada yang bersungut-sungut, hanya saja dia sekarang sudah berdiri dari posisi tidurannya dan duduk menghadapku. Terkadang aku sedikit heran dengan apa yang diucapkan Hika, contohnya saja saat dia menyebut 'sepupunya ayam' menurut kalian sepupu ayam itu siapa? Kalau yang menjawab bebek, ya kamu benar, atau saat dia menyebut 'kakaknya bawah merah' yang ternyata adalah bawang bombay. Sekaranh dia menebut temannya durian, entah apa lagi nanti.

"Memang mengapa?" memang tidak baik menyebut teman seperti itu tapi saat seseorang marah dia justru akan semakin marah jika di tegur, jadi alangkah baiknya jika kita mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik sebelum mendengarnya.

"Kemarin aku dan Hoshi sudah diajak jalan-jalan di area sekolah, jadi tadi Ayah hanya mengantar kami ke sekolah sampai di gerbang dan begitu masuk gerbang ada durian bodoh yang memberiku sebuah mawar dan bilang kalau dia suka sama aku, kenal saja tidak Ma, lansung saja aku pukul dia dengan tas," sedikit meringis mendengar Hika mengatakan 'durian bodoh' apalagi dia sudah memukul temannya dihari pertama dia sekolah. Tapi aku memilih untuk mendengarkan lanjutan ceritanya," nyebelinnya anak-anak perempuan di sana jadi sengit ke aku, Ma. Emang aku salah apa?!"

"Sabar, Sayang. Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja," Hika langsung melotot ke aku tanda jika dia tak setuju dengan ucapanku, jadi aku melanjutkan," terus anak itu minta maaf?"

"Tadinya iya, jam istirahat dia mendekatiku dan minta maaf. Dia bilang dia sedang taruhan dengan temannya karena dia dekat dengan anak-anak perempuan, jadi dia tidak takut. Coba bayangkan Ma, masa anak SD udah main tembak-tembakan? Mau jadi apa mereka?" Hika menghentikan sejenak kata-kata, mungkin untuk menenangkan diri? Terkadang komentar-komentar Hika itu justru terdengar seperti orang tua, apa karena dia anak pertama? Entahlah. Aku tetap diam menunggu Hika melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tadinya aku mau maafin dia, Ma. Dia ngasih rangkaian bunga ke aku, bagus banget tapi salah satu temen dia yang rambutnya kaya nanas justru bilang kalo bunga itu di ambil dari pemakaman deket sekolah. Langsung aja aku lemparin ke wajahnya!"

"Sabar, Sayang. Sekarang mending Hika makan dulu dan memukul teman itu tidak baik, Sayang. Bagaimana kalau teman-temanmu mengira kamu gadis yang kasar?" ujarku sebelum mencium puncak kepala Hika, "ini sudah waktunya adik-adikmu tidur, Mama keluar dulu, jangan lupa makan, Sayang."

#

#

#

#

#

Sesibuk apapun Sasuke, dia akan berusaha untuk pulang pukul 19.00 lebih senang membawa pekerjaan ke rumah itupun akan dikerjakan setelah anak-anak tertidur katanya walaupun sebentar dia tetap ingin berkumpul bersama anak-anak. Jadi, di sinilah kami sekarang. Duduk berkumpul di ruang keluarga setelah makan malam, aku dan Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan Hoshi yang berada di pangkuan Sasuke sementara Hika dan Ko sedang mengerjakan PR di depan kami.

"Ma, Pa tau ngga? Kak Hika tadi dikasih bunga," ujar Ko sesaat setelah dia menutup buku tugasnya.

"Ko!"

"Kabur~"

Dan kejar-kejaran antara mereka pun terjadi. "Hinata, apa yang di bicarakan Ko?" tanya Sasuke menatapku bingung.

"Nanti aku jelaskan," ujarku bangkit dari dudukku dan mengambil Hoshi yang berada di pangkuan Sasuke. "Hika, Ko berhenti kejar-kejarannya. Sudah malam, ayo tidur." Dan mereka memang anak-anak penurut.

Setelah memastikan anak-anak telah tertidur nyenyak aku kembali ke ruang keluarga, kebiasaanku dan Sasuke yang lainnya adalah kami akan bertukar cerita setelah anak-anak tertidur, hal ini supaya kami mengetahui bagaimana keadaan satu sama lain, aku juga akan memberi tahu perkembangan anak-anak selama Sasuke bekerja agar Sasuke tak melewatkan perkembangan anak-anaknya. Dan untuk hari ini aku juga menceritakan apa yang Hika alami di sekolah.

"Apa aku harus menemui anak itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyernyitkan keningnya tanda tak suka dengan ceritaku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk memberi anak laki-laki itu pelajaran, Hinata."

"Jangan berlebihan, Sasuke. Selama dalam batas wajar biarkan saja, namanya juga anak-anak," ujarku menenangkan Sasuke dan aku juga menambahkan pada Sasuke jika dia datang menemui anak laki-laki itu bisa-bisa Hika akan dicap sebagai anak manja.

"Baiklah, Hika bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Jadi Hinata, bagaimana rencana untuk memberikam adik untuk Hoshi?"

"Tidak!"

Oke lebih baik aku pergi ke kamar dan tidur dengan anak-anak, masa bodoh dengan Sasuke. Dia pikir gampang ngurus 3 anak? Dia sih dapat enaknya, aku yang repot.

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto-

Aku duduk terdiam di dalam kantorku tanpa berniat untuk memulai mengerjakan tugas-tugasku, berbagai beberapa kenangan masuk ke memoriku.

_"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kakek Minato."_

Aku memejamkan mataku saat teringat jawaban Shinachiku, masih teringat jelas dalam benakku raut kecewa Sakura. Biasanya, kami selalu berangkat lebih awal dari Shinachiku tapi Sakura selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya dari mencuci, beres-beres sampai memasak semua sudah selesai sebelum kami berangkat bekerja tapi tadi pagi kami sengaja menunggu Shina selesai bersiap-siap supaya bisa membicarakan rencana akhir pekan tapi yang kami dapat malah penolakan Shina, berawal dari Shina yang terkejut melihat kami dan berakhir dengan Shina yang bahkan tidak mau aku antar ke sekolah, dia juga tak memakan sarapannya hanya minum segelas susu sebelum berangkat. Apa yang terjadi pada Shina?

Dulu kami tinggal di rumah orang tuaku setelah Shina lahir, beberapa bulan setelah Shina lahir Sakura kembali fokus pada kuliahnya, Sakura ingin cepet menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan alasan setelah itu dia bisa memfokuskan diri merawat Shina, dia disibukan oleh berbagai tugas yang membuat dia tak mempunyai waktu untuk Shina. Sakura sangat menyayangi Shina, aku tahu itu terbukti jika sedang di rumah dia pasti selalu tak mau lepas dari Shina bahkan walaupun dia lelah, dia akan mengabaikan jam tidurnya saat Shina terbangun di malam hari. Sakura menyayangi Shina tapi dia tak bisa membagi waktu antara memberikan perhatian pada Shina dengan menggapai cita-citanya. Aku juga tak lebih baik dari Sakura, sering mendengar tangisan Shina yang mencari Sakura justru membuatku jarang berada di rumah, aku merasa tak kuat harus mendengar tangisan Shina sehingga aku memilih untuk menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan dan sekarang aku menyesal, seharusnya dulu aku menenangkan Shina bukannya meninggalkannya. Shina lebih dekat dengan Kakek dan Nenek nya baik orang tuaku maupun orang tua Sakura tapi 2 tahun lalu tiba-tiba Shina ingin tinggal di apartemenku dan akhirnya kami tinggal di tempat kami sekarang, bahkan Sakura tak keberatan saat Shina meminta untuk tak mempekerjakan asisten rumah tangga. Kami selalu berusaha untuk mengabulkan keinginan Shina hanya saja Shina tak pernah meminta apapun dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara agar kami bisa dekat dengan Shina jika Shina selalu menolak hadiah ataupun tawaran dari kami. Shina seolah-olah menjaga jarak dari kami.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sora ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, fav, follow dan semua yang mendukung Sora, maaf tidak di sebut satu-satu.

Nyoba bales review yak tapi aku bikin ringkasan aja yak :D

Sora minta maaf karena update lama + pendek, ini sempet buntu di tengah jalan sampe Sora rombak kaya gini dan ngga tau masih ada stock ide buat chapter depan apa ngga, Sora akan berusaha adil buat 2 pairing ini, Sora ngga suka ngejelek-jelekin pair lain jadi terserah kalo mau nuduh sebagai penyusup dsb.

Oh iya sejujurnya Sora udah tau tentang bahasa asing yang di italic, tapi karena Sora pake HP jadul yang susah buat format kalo per kata makanya ngga Sora italic, Sora akan mengurangi bahasa asing. Dan masalah deskripsi hehe jujur aja tiap baca cerita Sora sering ngelewatin deskripsi yang panjang, jadi bisa dibilang ini gaya Sora.

Sekali lagi Sora ucapin terima kasih, terima kasih untuk dukungannya, terima kasih untuk koreksi dan masukannya, alhamdulillah kalo ada yang seneng dan kalo ngga suka ya ngga usah baca, jangan ngejelek-jelekin pairing. Maaf untuk ide yang pasaran.

Ada yang berkenan memberikan review? Review dalam bentuk apapun Sora terima, mungkin ada yang mau nyumbangin ide? :D

Purwokerto, 8 Agustus 2015

Sora H.


	6. Chapter 5

Our Wedding

Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, ide pasaran, no edit, dsb.

Don't like? Don't read!

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

-Shinachiku-

"Aku memang tampan," ujarku narsis sambil menatap pantulan wajahku di depan cermin kamar mandi. Baiklah waktunya bersiap-siap, aku sudah tak sabar untuk berangkat sekolah lebih tepatnya tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hika. "Ah, kenapa tersenyum seperti orang idiot?" kataku saat aku sadar jika bayanganku di cermin sedang tersenyum. Oke, ini gila. Aku baru mengenal Hika itupun tak bisa dibilang baik tapi aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, entahlah mungkin karena menyenangkan bisa mengerjai Hika. Habis anak perempuan lain tak semenarik Hika saat aku mengerjain mereka.

Baiklah aku sudah siap, seragam rapi, buku semua sudah dirapikan," rambutku memang keren, apanya yang seperti durian?" gumamku saat melihat pantulan di cermin, menyisir rambut jabrikku menggunakan jari-jari. Lihat, rambutku keren kan? Oke, waktunya keluar untuk sarapan, ngomong-ngomong sarapan aku jadi teringat kejadian semalam, padahal aku sebetulnya sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Ibu tapi selalu saja susah bagiku untuk mengutarakan apa yang aku rasakan kepada Ibu dan berujung pada tubuhku yang tak sesuai dengan hatiku, hatiku ingin memeluknya tapi tubuhku justru menjauh, aku ingin makan malam bersama tapi mulutku justru menolaknya. Pasti Ibu sakit hati, biasanya Ibu sudah berangkat tapi semoga saja Ibu belum berangkat jadi kami bisa sarapan bersama dan aku akan meminta maaf pada Ibu.

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" aku spontan mengatakan itu ketika sampai di ruang makan dan melihat Ibu dan Ayah sedang menyantap sarapan bersama, aku memang sudah menyiapkan diri bertemu dengan Ibu tapi aku tak ingin bertemu dengan Ayah.

"Kami menunggumu, Sayang. Ayo sini, kita sarapan bersama," ujar Ibu sambil menepuk kursi yang ada di sampingnya dan aku tak menolaknya.

"Ibumu ingin kita bertiga menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama, kamu ingin kemana?" ujar Ayah saat aku sudah duduk.

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kakek Minato," ujarku sebelum meminum segelas susu yang sudah Ibu sediakan untukku, "aku berangkat."

"Shina roti bakarnya belum kamu makan," ujar Ibu sambil menatapku sebelum aku beranjang dari dudukku, "aku tidak lapar."

"Shina, hari ini Ayah akan mengantar Ibumu jadi kenapa kita tidak berangkat bersama saja?" ujar Ayah saat aku mulai berjalan keluar ruang makan.

"Tidak usah."

Suasana hatiku benar-benar buruk, kalau saja hanya Ibu yang meminta, aku pasti tak akan menolaknya tapi Ayah? Oke belum saatnya aku membahas ini. "Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan!" ujarku pada diriku sendiri, masa bodoh kalau ada yang lihat aku berbicara sendiri. Yosh! Harus segera sampai di sekolah, aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Hika, eh teman-teman yang lain juga hehehe.

"Pagi, Shina."

"Pagi." Itu sapaan dari temanku dan ada beberapa sapaan lagi dari teman-temanku, atau sekedar tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala saat kami berpapasan. Sekolahku ini sangat anti bullying, antar murid juga semua saling tolong menolong dan selalu bersikap ramah, tak ada penghormatan yang berlebihan atau teriakan para fans kecuali saat perlombaan dan karena sekolah ini terdiri dari tingkat TK sampai SMA, di SMA pun aku lihat sama saja bahkan anak SD seperti aku bisa dekat dengan anak SMA, pokoknya semua anak di sini menyenangkan.

"Pagi, teman-teman." Sapaku saat memasuki kelas 5-B, kelasku. Setelah mendapat balasan salam dari teman-temanku aku melangkah ke tempat dudukku, aku duduk di baris ke tiga dari depan paling kanan sebelah dinding yang lurus dengan pintu, aku duduk bersama dengan Inojin sementara Hika duduk di pojok kiri paling depan berhadap-hadapan dengan meja guru, sejenak aku lirik dia yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Aku taruh tas sekolahku di atas meja, seperti biasa Inojin sedang menggambar, ayah Inojin seorang pelukis yang telah memiliki galery sendiri jadi wajar jika Inojin pandai menggambar.

"Kali ini gambar apa?" tanyaku saat duduk di kursi sambil menengok buku gambar Inojin, buku gambar A3 itu sudah diisi oleh seekor macam yang sedang mengaum, gambar itu seolah-olah si macam sedang mengaum karena memang menghadap ke depan jadi saat melihat buku gampar itu kita seolah-olah berhadapan dengan si macam, ini gambar utuh bukan hanya kepala saja, warnany, goresannya benar-benar nampak nyata tapi saat aku melihat gambar pohon-pohon di tepian gambar aku hanya bisa menyernyitkan dahiku, macamnya sebesar itu tapi kenapa pohonnya kecil-kecil? Berhubung aku tak begitu tahu tentang gambar jadi lebih baik aku diam saja, kami mengobrol beberapa hal sebelum Inojin kembali fokus pada gambarnya. Saat menengok ke belakang adanya Shikadai yang duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di meja menghadap tembok, jika dilihat pasti matanya terpejam, apa kalian mengira dia tertidur? Kalau iya kalian salah, ayah Shikadai seorang detektif kepolisian yang jenius hanya saja dia pemalas, aku sering mendengarnya dari Inojin karena keluarga mereka dekat walaupun pemalas dan hobi tidur tapi Paman Shikamaru sangat bertanggung jawab, aku juga sempat bertemu dengannya berapa kali, jangan lupakan juga bahwa dia seorang yang jenius. Shikadai menuruni kejeniusan ayahnya oleh karena itu walaupun baru berusia 8 tahun dia sudah sekelas denganku, hanya saja dia memang lebih sering bermalas-malasan seperti tiduran di manapun dia ingin tapi sering kali Shikadai membuat para guru bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dia ajukan. Walaupun terkesan cuek Shikadai sama saja dengan Inojin, mereka tak bisa lepas dari ibu mereka yang membedakan hanya sifat Inojin yang selalu blak-blakan sedangkan Shikadai terlalu malas menunjukan sesuatu tapi mungkin itu juga pengaruh usia, entahlah. Pandanganku beralih pada Hikari, aku perhatikan dia yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan anak -anak perempuan, senyumnya membuat aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

"Hika, aku tambah keren, kan?

"Durian bodoh!"

"Shina~ haha kamu imut banget~"

Haha kalian ingin tahu hal gila apa barusan? Aku memakai kacamataku lalu aku memanggil Hika dan walaupun dia mengataiku 'durian bodoh' tapi aku bisa melihat semburan kemerahan di pipinya sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan apa-apaan anak-anak perempuan itu? Keren gini malah dibilang imut. Aku belum bisa menghilangkan senyumku bahkan setelah anak-anak fokus kembali pada kegiatan mereka setelah sebelumnya ada yang menepuk jidatnya, ada yang mengacungkan jempolnya, ada yang mengedipkan matanya bahkan ada yang memberi kiss bye, tapi aku langsung mengerucutkan bibirku saat mendengar komentar dua temanku ini.

"Wah ada yang lagi cinta monyet nih."

"Merepotkan, manusia ko mau kena cintanya monyet."

#

#

#

#

#

"Shikadai berhubung kamu yang paling pintar di kelas jadi bisa tolong bantu Hika? Ada beberapa pelajaran di sini yang berbeda dengan kurikulum Suna," kata Bu Tenten, guru wali kelas kami sesaat setelah pelajaran Matematika selesai. Kami tinggal menunggu bel pulang sekolah, tapi kenapa bukan aku saja, Bu? Pintaku meratap dalam hati.

"Maaf, Bu bagaimana jika Shina saja? Aku kan mau ijin satu minggu," ujar Shikadai yang membawa angin segar bagiku, haha makasih Shika. Aku juga baru ingat jika mulai besok Shika ijin satu minggu mau pergi ke Suna tempat asal ibunya. Wah, jangan-jangan Shika sudah kenal dengan Hika.

"Eh? Ibu lupa, jadi Shina bisa?"

"Tidak usah Bu, saya bisa belajar sendiri jika ada yang tidak saya mengerti saya bisa bertanya keesokan harinya pada teman-teman." Padahal aku belum menjawab, pasti ada apa-apa! Tadi Hika diam saja saat Bu Tenten menyuruh Shikadai.

"Tenang saja, aku akan melatihmu, Manis," ujarku menyeringai ke arah Hika.

"Mana mau aku di ajari oleh anak yang lebih bodoh dari aku." Wah gini-gini aku urutan ke dua setelah Shikadai.

Teng Teng Teng

"Sudah jangan ribut, pokoknya mulai hari ini Shima akan membantumu, Hika. Karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi jadi Ibu akhiri pelajaran hari ini, jangan lupa belajar, selamat siang dan hati-hati di jalan."

"Terima kasih, Bu Guru dan selamat siang," ujar kami serempak sebelum mulai membereskan peralatan sekolah kami dan berhamburan ke luar kelas. Saat aku melihat ke meja Hika ternyata dia sudah tak ada di sana, ah iya aku baru ingat mempunyai seorang adik yang juga bersekolah di sini, kalau tidak salah kelas 2 berarti kemungkinan dia seharusnya seumuran dengan Shikadai. Baiklah aku mau mengikuti Hika, ayo kita belajar kelompok Hika hahaha.

Aku sengaja berjalan tak terlalu dekat dengan Hika kalau terlalu dekat bisa-bisa aku di usir lagi.

"Oh, jadi di sini rumahmu?" tanyaku saat Hika sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya dan aku berada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" ujar Hika saat berbalik, kentara sekali kalau dia bingung.

"Kakak yang kemarin ngasih bunga ke Kak Hika, kan?" ujar adik Hika saat dia ikut berbalik menatapku, ternyata adik Hika sudah tahu tentang aku bisa diajak kerja sama nih.

"Aku Shina, nama kamu siapa?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

CEKLEK

"Kami pulang, Ma," ujar Hika saat Ibunya membuka pintu dan ngomong-ngomong aku baru dengar Hika bisa selembut ini, biasanya di sekolah dengan aku dia selalu ketus sedangkan dengan teman-teman yang lain memang sedikit halus tapi ada kesan tegas dan dingin di dalamnya.

"Mama~ Ko cape." Eh? Adik Hika manja ternyata, lihat saja sekarang dia sedang memeluk kaki Ibunya. Dan ternyata namanya Ko, tadi dia belum menjawab pertanyaanku saat pintu dibuka.

"Temannya Hika, ya?"

"Iya Tante, nama saya Shinachiku," ujarku sesopan mungkin, Ibu Hika tersenyum sangat lembut dan entah kenapa aku justru merasakan sakit di dadaku.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, Kakak Ko cape ya? Sekarang ganti baju, cuci tangan sama kaki terus makan habis itu istirahat ya?" ujar Ibu Hika sambil menggandeng tangan Ko dan berjalan di depan aku dan Hika.

"Mah, kami mau belajar kelompok dulu," ujar Hika sambil memberiku kode untuk mengikutinya dari lirikan matanya, aku tak langsung mengikutinya sejenak pandanganku tak bisa dialihkan dari Ibu Hikari, bahkan tanpa aku tahu sebabnya mataku memanas melihat interaksi antara Ibu Hika dengan Ko.

"Mau kemana, Hika? Makan siang dulu baru belajar dan belajar di ruang keluarga saja," suaranya terdengar dingin, aku sampai merinding mendengarnya dan saat aku berbalik mengikuti Hika sepertinya ini ruang keluarga di sini ada meja dengan kaki pendek di tengah ruangan dan lantainya di tutupi oleh karpet juga ada sebuah TV, aku melihat seorang laki-laki sedang menyuapi anak kecil.

"Papah~"

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar nada manja itu dan saat aku tersadar aku sudah melihat Hika yang sedang memeluk leher ayahnya.

"Sana ganti baju."

"Shina, kamu tunggu di sini sebentar ya?" aku tetap terdiam bahkan sesaat setelah Hika meninggalkabnku.

"Ayo makan siang dulu, di sini mereka biasa makan sambil liat TV tapi kalau Shina mau makan di meja makan tak masalah." Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganku di tarik oleh Ibu Hika, suasana di rumah ini... Aku ingin pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-

Flashback

Ini sudah tengah malam tapi aku masih tak bisa memejamkan mataku, di sampingku Hinata sudah tertidur lelap, sekilas aku pandangi wajah Hinata yang sudah terlelap sambil membelai rambut Hinata lalu kembali berbaring dan tak lama aku akan duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang, membelai rambutnya sebelum kembali berbaring.

"Kamu kenapa?" sedikit tersentak ketika aku mendengar suara Hinata saat aku sedang membelai rambutnya.

"Maaf aku justru membangunkanmu," ujarku seraya membantunya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sasu-kun?" ujar Hinata saat dia menggenggam kedua tanganku, senyuman lembut terpatri di wajahnya walaupun kentara sekali dari sorot matanya yang terlihat sayu tanda jika dia masih mengantuk.

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Bukankah kita telah berjanji jika tak akan ada lagi rahasia di antara kita?"

"Aku... aku takut Hinata, dua bulan lagi kita akan menjadi orang tua tapi apa aku bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anak kita? Aku takut jika aku akan bersikap seperti Ayahku," ujarku pada Hinata tanpa bisa menutupi kecemasanku selama ini.

"Bukankah sejak awal kita sepakat untuk belajar bersama-sama dalam segala hal? Bukan hanya Sasu-kun yang takut, aku sejak kecil telah kehilangan Ibuku, aku juga mengalami ketakutan yang Sasu-kun alami tapi kita akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak kita."

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, Sayang," ujarku tepat di depan perut Hinata yang sedang mengantung anak pertama kami dan saat ini kandungan Hinata telah memasuki usia 7 bulan. "Dia menendang, Hinata," ujarku saat aku merasakan tendangannya tak lama setelah aku menempelkan telingaku di perut Hinata.

"Dia mendengar ucapanmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Kami tak sabar menunggu kelahiranmu, Sayang."

End of Flashback

Aku kembali terkenang saat Hika masih di dalam kandungan, duduk di depan TV sendirian menunggu Hinata selesai menidurkan anak-anak.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" ujar Hinata saat duduk di sebelahku.

"Album anak-anak," ujarku sambil teruw membuka lembar per lembar foto yang ada di dalam album, ini adalah album keluarga kami lebih banyak foto anak-anak bahkan hasil setiap foto USG merekapun ada di sini.

"Bukankah ketakutanmu tak terbukti, Sayang? Sejauh ini anak-anak tetap dekat denganmu, sejauh ini anak-anak bahagia dan kita akan memastikan mereka selalu bahagia," ujar Hinata seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Kamu selalu tahu beban pikiranku bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya," ujarku sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Karena aku juga menyadari tatapan Shina, mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri, sewaktu kecil setiap aku melihat kedekatan ibu dan anak-anaknya aku selalu merasa jika Tuhan tak adil, kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan kedekatan dengan Ibuku?" Ibu Hinata memang telah meninggal sejak Hinata masih kecil dan Ayahnya tak menikah lagi sampai saat ini.

"Yah, tatapannya juga sama saat menatapku, mengingatkanku setiap melihat Naruto dan Ayahnya," tak jauh beda dengan Hinata, Ayahku orang yang selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan di atas segalanya termasuk keluarganya sehingga dia jarang ada untuk kami, "ngomon-ngomong apa Hika bercerita tentang nama keluarga atau orang tua temannya itu? Rambutnya mengingatkanku pada Naruto dan matanya seperti mata Sakura."

"Hika tidak bercerita tentang itu, lagi pula Hika anak baru dan hubungan mereka juga sepertinya kurang baik tapi Hika tadi juga sempat bercerita jika tak biasanya Shina jadi pendiam seperti itu menurut Hika sinar mata Shina juga terlihat meredup."

"Semoga saja anak itu baik-baik saja. Ayo tidur," ujarku melepaskan rangkulanku pada pundak Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto-

"Aku kesiangan." Aku mendengar suara Sakura yang terdengar seperti terkejut saat aku sedang bercermin memakai dasi. "Maaf aku kesiangan," ujarnya lagi saat aku melihat ke arahnya yang hendak turun dari ranjang, salah satu tangannya tetap memegang selimut yang menutupi tubuh tanpa busananya, tanpa busana? Ya, apa kalian pikir kami tak pernah melakukan 'itu'? Jika iya, maka kalian salah. Mungkin awal rumah tangga kami bisa dibilang buruk dan walaupun aku belum tahu apakah Sakura mencintaiku atau tidak tapi kami hampir tidak pernah pertengkar, kami pun tetap melakukan tugas kami, juga tetap memenuhi kebutuhan biologis satu sama lain, kendala kami hanya kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami mungkin itu juga yang membuat Shina tak begitu dekat dengan kami.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanyaku sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Hah~ tentu saja ini sudah pukul 06.00 sedangkan aku belum mengerjakan apa-apa, harusnya kamu yang bertanggung jawab malah tidak membangunkanku," ucap Sakura sambil memasang wajah cemberut ke arahku.

"Haha... Tenang Sakura semua sudah beres, justru karena aku bertanggung jawab makanya aku tak membangunjanmu tapi tenang saja semua sudah beres," ujarku sambil berjongkok di depan Sakura, "dan semoga kali ini berhasil," lanjutku sebelum aku mencium perut Sakura dan bangkit berdiri.

Sakura tertawa sebelum berkata, "kamu bahkan belum bisa meyakinkan Shina."

"Ya, kamu kan tahu Shina itu seperti apa, mungkin kalau Kakek dan Neneknya yang memberi tahu Shina baru mau mendengarkan."

"Itu tugas kita, Naruto."

"Baiklah." Berawal dari kami yang tidur bersama dilanjutkan dengan sentuhan-setuhan kecil dan akhirnya Sakura mau aku sentuh seutuhnya, tidak dengan cara kilat memang tapi bertahap. Awalnya aku selalu berhati-hati takut jika Sakura hamil lagi, Shina masih kecil sementara Sakura masih kuliah di tambah lagi Sakura tak menggunakan alat KB apapun. Alhasil aku harus benar-benar menahan hasratku, hanya meminta di saat Sakura tak terlalu sibuk juga di saat dia tidak dalam masa subur selain itu aku juga takut Sakura akan marah lagi padaku tapi 3 tahun ini kami memang lebih sering melakukannya, aku dan Sakura sama-sama anak tunggal jadi kami di minta untuk memiliki anak lebih dari satu agar garis keturunan keluargaku maupun keluarga Sakura tidak terputus, salah satu anak kami harus meneruskan marga Haruno dan Sakura tentu saja tak keberatan. Tapi respon yang diberikan Shina justru sebaliknya, kami pikir dia akan senang tapi ternyata sampai saat ini dia tetap tak mau memiliki adik. Sakura meyakini jika usaha kami tak berhasil itu karena Shina tak menginginkan adik, tapi jika adiknya sudah ada mau tak mau harus mau, bukan? Makanya aku berharap semoga dalam waktu dekat kami mendapat kabar baik.

"Jika masih lelah lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu, Sakura."

"Hari ini aku ada jadwal operasi tapi bulan depan aku akan mulai mengurangi jam kerjaku," ujar Sakura saat berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar ini. Sakura memang bekerja pada beberapa rumah sakit itulah yang membuatnya sangat sibuk tapi orang tua Sakura memintanya untuk mengurangi kesibukan Sakura terlalu lelah juga berpengaruh pada gagalnya proses pembuahan lagipula Sakura adalah pewaris rumah sakit keluarganya dia bisa menjalankan rumah sakit tanpa harus menjadi dokter tapi mungkin karena orang tua Sakura keduany adalah seorang dokter, dia juga ingin menjadi dokter, itu sudah cita-citanya sejak kecil.

"Aku selalu mendukungmu, Sakura. Aku harus pergi sekarang dan aku harus berada di Kiri selama seminggu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Sakura tetap berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa ada pengantar bagiku untuk berangkat, ciuman? Mungkin aku harus bertahan lagi.

#

#

#

#

#

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan saat berada di dekat ruang makan aku melihat Shina sedang memakan sarapannya.

"Shina, Ayah akan pergi ke Kiri selama seminggu, jaga Ibumu, ya?" ujarku sambil membelai rambut yang ia turuni dari aku ini.

"Hn." Hah~ aku hanya bisa menghela napas saat mendengar jawaban Shina.

"Kamu mau Ayah bawakan oleh-oleh apa?" aku tetap berusaha berbicara lembut dengan Shina, emosi tak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

"Sebaik apapun seseorang menyembunikan bangkai, lama kelamaan baunya akan tetap tercium."

"Apa maksudmu Shina?!"

Aku benar-banar tak bisa mengontrol emosiku dan bukannya menjawab Shina justru pergi mendengar bentakanku. Aku tak tahu kenapa Shina seperti itu, Sakura selalu bilang jika Shina adalah anak yang penurut, dia tak pernah protes dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan tapi berbeda jika denganku, Shina selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat emosiku naik. Aku bisa dekat dengan anak kecil lainnya tapi aku bahkan tak bisa dekat dengan anakku.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kenapa kamu berteriak?" Sakura datang masih menggunakan jubah mandinya, rambut merah mudanya masih basah, mungkin Sakura mendengar suara yang meninggi, "dimana Shina?" lanjutnya saat melihat meja makan kosong.

"Sudah berangkat dan tak menghabiskan makanannya."

"Jangan membentak Shina, Naruto. Aku tak ingin Shina terluka."

"Maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja." Sakura tak pernah tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Shina karena Shina hanya akan menunjukannya secara terang-terang saat kami hanya berdua saja. Aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku berulang kali aku bertanya tapi yang ada dia justru semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan 1 tahun ini Shina tak mau menerima hadiah, oleh-oleh, mainan, pakaian bahkan uang jajan dariku. Dia hanya akan menerima di depan Sakura tapi setelah Sakura tak ada dia hanya akan menaruh di dalam lemari, diberikan pada orang lain atau bahkan di buang.

.

.

TBC

Hallo teman-teman ehem Sora mau bales review chapter kemarin... kali ini Sora mau bales satu persatu :

fannyc : ini udah lanjut secepat yang Sora hehe.. Sakura, Sora juga ngga tau udah cinta apa belum, dan sedang diusahakan untuk dedeknya Shina hehe.. Terima kasih...

Hime Amaterasu : Terima kasih chiha...

hyacinth uchiha : wah seneng kalo ada yang suka, ini udah lanjut, terima kasih...

Ne Maki Lucis Caelum : Maaf lama...

ohssarang : Shinachiku kenapa? #balik tanya # nanti ada alasannya ko :) err ntar bingung kalo ngga baca semuanya...

RBLo : ini udah lanjut...

Siti583 : terima kasih...

uchihaxhinata : aku juga mau :D

CallistaLia : haha.. semoga..

yuka : terima kasih, maaf Sora pinginnya seimbang :)

Cahya Uchiha : Apa ini kilat? :D

Nurul851 : iya gapapa, tentang Shina nanti ada alasannya hehe.. terima kasih..

NHisa Sahina : Terima kasih..

juli : terima kasih.. maaf Sora penginnya seimbang dan sasusaku? kamu salah nulis? :)

hinatauchiha69 : ini udah lanjut, kilat ngga nih? mereka bakal ketemu ko hehe terima kasih maaf kurang panjang...

I'm Hinata Lovers : Wah terima kasih, sengaja buat ngurangin bahasa asing dan Sora suka review panjangmu...

astia morichan : ini udah lanjut...

YukarisELF : ini udah lanjut, ah iya gapapa, terima kasih...

Cassy Dy Hime : Terimakasih...

Sekali lagi Sora ucapin terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, favorit dan follow fanfic ini.

..

Err apa Sora ada nulis typo? tolong di koreksi ya? Sora bikin ini sambil mikir mau dibikin fic ini apa dibikin fic lain dengan pairing yang beda jadi rada ngga konsen... Tapi ini 90% imajinasi Sora yang 10% kisah nyata '.'

Maaf kalo pasaran, apa ada yang mirip cerita ini?

Apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini?

Purwokerto, 14 September 2015

Sora H.


	7. Chapter 6

Our Wedding

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, ide pasaran, no edit, dsb.

Don't like? Don't read!

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

-Shinachiku-

_"Ayah, ayo kita jalan-jalan Shina ingin beli mobil-mobilan."_

_"Maaf Shina, Ayah sibuk. Shina pergi sama Nenek, ya?"_

_._

_"Ayah, Ayah! Nenek Ayah tidak mendengarku, siapa yang bersama Ayah, Nek?"_

_._

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum sinis saat ingatan itu muncul kembali, keinginanku untuk bersekolah hancur sudah, suasana hatiku benar-benar buruk. Bagaimana mungkin kejadian saat aku berumur 3 tahun tak pernah mau hilang dari ingatanku? Kejadian itu adalah awal mimpi burukku. Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke pemakaman, tak ada yang aku kunjungi di sini, aku hanya senang berada di sini tempat ini tenang, terkadang aku berfikir untuk apa aku di lahirkan jika yang ada kedua orang tuaku justru tak perduli padaku.

"Shina?" aku menoleh saat aku mendengar suara lembut yang memanggilku dari arah belakangku.

"Ah, ternyata benar Shinachiku, kenapa kamu ada di sini?" ujar Tante Hinata dengan senyum lembutnya, kaget? Tentu saja, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Ibu Hika di sini padahal aku jarang bertemu orang karena ini termasuk pemakaman tua yang sudah penuh.

"Kenapa Tante ada di sini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Tante Hinata, aku justru balik bertanya.

"Tante mengunjungi makam orang tua Tante, kamu tidak sekolah?" aku terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ayo, kita duduk di sana," ujar Tante Hinata sambil menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dan menuntunku ke tempat duduk panjang yang ada di pinggir pemakaman.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Ceritakanlah, berbagi cerita dengan orang lain bisa meringankan bebanmu," ujar Tante Hinata setelah kami duduk bersebelahan, aku semakin menunduk mendengar omongan Tante Hinata, seandainya Ibu juga mau membujukku seperti ini.

"Apa kamu mengunjungi makam seseorang?" tanya Tante Hinata saat aku tak kunjung berbicara.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyendiri," ujarku tanpa menoleh kepada Tante Hinata, aku tetap menunduk.

"Apa orang tuamu tahu?" tanyanya yang hanya aku balas dengan gelengan kepala," nanti Ibumu cemas, Shina," ujar Tante Hinata sambil membelai rambutku.

"Ibu tak pernah perduli padaku, dia hanya perduli pada pekerjaannya."

"Tidak ada Ibu yang tak perduli pada anaknya, Shina. Kamu tahu? Banyak anak di luar sana yang bahkan ingin tahu seperti apa Ibu mereka tapi mereka tidak bisa entah karena Ibu mereka telah tiada bahkan ada yang sengaja di buang oleh orang tuanya tapi lihat betapa beruntungnya Shina? Walaupun Ibumu sibuk tapi kalian tinggal di atap yang sama walaupun Ibumu sibuk tapi dialah orang yang sudah berjuang untung melahirkanmu ke dunia ini, mengandung dan melahirkan itu tidak mudah loh, Shina. Tante yakin Ibumu pasti sangat menyayangimu," ujar Tante Hinata sebelum membawaku ke dalam pelukannya," kamu beruntung setidaknya saat kamu bermimpi buruk kamu bisa ke kamar Ibumu, atau kamu bisa ke tempat kerja Ibumu saat kamu ingin bertemu dengan Ibumu tapi Tante? Sejak kecil Tante hanya bisa melihat foto Ibu Tante karena beliau telah meninggal saat melahirkan Tante," aku membalas pelukan Tante Hinata dan tanpa bisa aku tahan air mataku mengalir, selama ini aku selalu menyalahkan Ibu yang tak ada waktu untukku tanpa berusaha menciptakan waktu untuk kami.

#

#

#

#

#

Tok Tok Tok

Setelah untuk beberapa saat aku berdiri di depan ruangan Ibu, aku memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu ruangannya, sebelumnya aku sudah bertanya pada suster apakah Ibuku sedang sibuk atau tidak. Aku datang ke rumah sakit setelah selesai berbicara dengan Tante Hinata, aku berfikir ini saatnya aku menciptakan ruang bagi aku dan Ibu, jika Ibu tidak bisa menciptakannya maka aku yang akan menciptakannya.

"Masuk," aku membuka pintu saat mendengar suara dari dalam.

"Shina? Kenapa kamu di sini? Ini masih pukul 9.00," ujar Ibu sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya di depan meja kerjanya dan mendekat ke arahku yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu.

"Aku tidak sekolah," ujarku menatap kedua mata Ibuku, dapat aku lihat Ibu menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Kenapa kamu membolos? Bagaimana kalau nilai-nilaimu sampai turun? Bagaimana-"

"Selalu saja tentang nilai! Ibu bahkan tak bertanya bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini, Ibu memang tak pernah menyayangiku," ujarku sebelum pergi meninggalkan Ibuku, aku tidak berlari jujur saja tenagaku sudah terkuras habis, aku tidak sarapan dan sejak tadi pagi emosiku sudah terkuras habis.

"Shina!" aku dengar suara Ibu yang memanggilku juga langkah kakinya yang berlari mengejarku tapi aku tetap diam aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku tanpa mengurangi atau mempercepat langkah kakiku.

Grep!

"Ibu menyayangimu, Shina," aku bisa merasakan pelukan Ibu sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hikari-

"Ada yang tahu kenapa Shinachiku tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Bu Tenten saat sudah selesai mengabsen kami.

"Coba tanya Hikari, Bu." celetuk salah seorang anak laki-laki yang direspon 'cie-cie' anak-anak lainnya. Beberapa hari ini sejak kami belajar bersama kami memang menjadi sedikit -ingat hanya sedikit- dekat tapi tetap aku dia sering membuatku kesal.

"Hika tahu kenapa Shina tidak masuk?" tanya Bu Tenten melihat ke arahku sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Sakit mungkin, Bu," ujarku sedikit dengan meka cemberut yang justru mengundang tawa teman-teman.

"Baiklah nanti Ibu akan bertanya kepada orang tua Shina, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita minggu lalu tentang fotosintesis..."

Hah~ aku menghela nafas dengan pelan agar tak ada yang mendengarnya, teman-teman sedang sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Bu Tenten juga ada yang mulai menulis hal-hal yang di rasa penting bagi mereka. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke temboj di samping tempat dudukku, ini adalah hal yang biasa aku lakukan saat aku mulai bosan berada di dalam kelas, hanya saja saat ini aku merasa ada yang hilang, biasanya saat aku berada dalam posisi seperti ini Shina akan menarik perhatianku, posisi seperti ini memang membuatku bisa langsung melihat ke arah tempat duduk Shina. Biasanya dia akan menutup mukanya dengan tangan lalu mengajakku bermain ciluk ba, awalnya aku merengut melihatnya, dia pikir aku anak kecil? Tapi lama kelamaan aku justru tersenyum dengan tingkahnya.

"Merindukan Pangeran, Putri?" bisik Hana yang membuatku tersentak dan langsung kembali ke posisi semula menghadap ke papan tulis di mana Bu Tenten sedang menulis di sana.

"Apa deh," jawabku sambil mulai menyalin tulisan yang ada di papan tulis tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri jika pipiku memanas.

"Hihi... Tenang saja Shina bukan anak yang gampang sakit kok, sekalipun sakit Ibunya kan dokter pasti dia cepat sembuh jadi kamu tak perlu khawatir," aku diam saja mendengar omongan Hanna dan tetap berusaha fokus untuk menulis.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ibu tinggal dulu sebentar," ujar Bu Tenten sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, aku melihat Bu Shizune di depan pintu saat Bu Tenten membukakan pintu, mereka terlihat berbicara sesuatu sebelum Bu Shizune pergi kemudian Bu Tenten kembali menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah meja guru di depan tempat dudukku.

"Baru saja kata Bu Shizune, orang tua Shina menelpon katanya Shina sedang tidak enak badan jadi dia ijin 1 hari," ujar Bu Tenten setelah selesai menulis sesuatu di buku absensi.

"Hika, kamu sehati banget sama Shina sampai tahu dia sedang sakit," ujar Inojin, "calon istri yang baik," dan apa-apaan itu Shikadai ikut- ikutan? Teman sakit kok malah bercanda, tapi aku jadi mengkhawatirkan Shina. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura-

"Seharusnya kamu jangan menyerah Sakura, anak-anak biasanya akan luluh jika terus di rayu dan di perhatikan, mereka itu selalu ingin diperhatikan," ujar Ino, aku tak bisa tenang oleh karena itu aku memanggil Ino untuk datang ke ruanganku, beruntung dia tak sedang sibuk dan di sinilah kami duduk berhadapan dengan pembatas meja kerjaku. Aku sudah tak tahan menahan semua ini sendirian, aku sudah tak tahan bersikap seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja, aku ingin pernikahanku sebaik pernikahan Ino dan yan paling penting aku ingin hubunganku dan Shina sebaik hubungan Ino dengan putranya, " luangkanlah waktumu untuk Shina, Sakura atau setidaknya telpon lah dia setiap hari."

"Shina bahkan tak mau mengangkat telpon dariku dan kamu sendiri tahu betapa sibuknya aku."

"Tentu saja dia tak mau berbicara denganmu jika yang kamu bicarakan hanya tentang nilai, cobalah tanya hal lainnya, apakah dia sudah makan, apa yang sedang dia lakukan, bagaimana sekolanya, apa dia mengalami kesulitan, atau apa saja selain nilai. Aku tahu kamu sibuk tapi seberapapun sibuknya kamu, kamu tetap punya jam istirahat, kamu bisa gunakan jam istirahatmu untuk menghubungi Shina, atau kamu bisa minta tolong Naruto atau orang tua kalian untuk membawa Shina menemuimu jika memang kamu tak bisa menemui Shina. Kuncinya adalah komunikasi Sakura," aku terdiam mendengar omongan Ino, ya selama ini aku memang hanya diam menunggu respon Shina, "kita menguasai ilmu medis untuk bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang, untuk bisa membantu mereka tapi apa gunanya semua itu jika kita justru melukai anak kita sendiri? Kita menyembuhkan orang agar dapat melihat raut bahagia mereka tapi apa arti semua itu jika kita tak dapat melihat senyum anak kita? Kita yang sudah mengandung mereka jadi kitalah yang harus lebih tahu tentang perasaan mereka."

Aku harus mulai dari hari ini, memperbaiki hubunganku dan Shina, semoga saja hari ini operasi berjalan lancar dan aku bisa pergi menjemput Shina di sekolahannya.

#

#

#

#

#

Tok Tok Tok

Aku sedang membaca berkas data pasien yang akan di operasi 1 jam lagi, siapa yang datang?

"Masuk," ujarku mengalihkan pandanganku dari berkas yang sedang aku baca dan menatap ke arah pintu yang mulai terbuka.

"Shina? Kenapa kamu di sini? Ini masih pukul 9.00," ujarku sambil berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Shina, terkejut? Tentu saja, ini bukan hari libur dan seharusnya Shina masih berada di sekolahan.

"Aku tidak sekolah," ujar Shina sambil menatapku, aku jelas tak suka dengan jawabannya ini, sejak kapan Shina suka membolos?

"Kenapa kamu membolos? Bagaimana kalau nilai-nilaimu sampai turun? Bagaimana-"

"Selalu saja tentang nilai! Ibu bahkan tak bertanya bagaimana aku bisa sampai di sini, Ibu memang tak pernah menyayangiku." Aku mematung mendengar kata-kata Shina, bodohnya aku kenapa aku justru bertanya soal nilai? Padahal baru saja Ino menasehatiku.

"Shina!" Aku memanggil Shina setelah tersadar dari rasa terkejutku, Shina tak perduli panggilanku tapi dia hanya berjalan lambat sedangkan aku tahu Shina akan segera lari jika dia sedang marah, ada yang tak beres dengan anak itu.

Grep!

Tangannya dingin saat aku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, "Ibu menyayangimu, Shina." Panas itu yang aku rasakan saat memeluk Shina, dahinya panas tapi tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan tak lama kemudian Shina tak sadarkan diri. Aku memanggil suster untuk membantuku membawa Shina ke ruanganku dan meminta suster itu untuk menyampaikan jika aku tak dapat melakukan operasi hari ini, ada dokter Kabuto yang bisa menggantikanku. Untuk apa aku menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain jika aku menelantarkan anakku yang sedang sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata-

"Hinata, aku lapar," aku tersenyum geli mendengar bisikan Sasuke yang memelukku dari belakang.

"Kalau belum kenyang makan lagi saja, Sasuke," ujarku berpura-pura tidak tahu apa maksud ucapan Sasuke.

"Jangan main-main, Hinata," bisik Sasuke yang mulai menciumi tengkukku.

"Eemm... Hentikan Sasuke, anak-anak belum tidur dan aku belum selesai mencuci piring," ujarku mencoba fokus menyelesaikan cucian piring yang tinggal sedikit.

"Kenapa Papah memeluk Mama?" Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan saat kami menengok ke arah suara, ada Ko yang bersandar di dinding dapur sedang mengucek matanya, dia sudah mengenakan piyamanya, sepertinya Ko sudah mengantuk.

"Ko ngantuk Ma, Dedek juga udah rewel kayanya mau nangis," dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara tangisan Hoshi. Aku tersenyum sambil melepas apron, ya beres-beresnya besok lagi saja.

"Kakak tidur sama Papa, ya? Mama mau liat Dedek," ujarku sebelum berjalan ke ruang keluarga tempat Hoshi berada.

Tadi aku memang meninggalkan anak-anak di ruang keluarga, aku langsung menggendong Hoshi yang sedang berusaha di tenangkan oleh Hika, "Kakak tidur, ya? Hoshi biar sama Mama," ujarku yang langsung di balas anggukan oleh Hika.

Aku mulai menyusui Hoshi sambil melihat televisi, tak lama kemudian Sasuke masuk, "Ko dan Hika sudah tidur?"

"Ko sudah, Hika mungkin ada di kamarnya," ujar Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku, "yang satu jatahku," ujar Sasuke mengerling ke arah Hoshi yang mulai terlelap.

"Mesum," ujarku seraya berusaha menutupi dengan satu tanganku yang tak aku gunakan untuk menggendong Hoshi.

"Kalau tidak mesum bagaiman kita bisa memiliki 3 malaikat saat ini."

"Ma, aku ingin tidur dengan Mama," tiba-tiba Hika kembali masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga.

"Kenapa memang?" Hika memang jarang minta tidur di temani.

"Kan Mama sibuk terus ngurusin Ko sama Hoshi, tinggal Hika dong Ma."

"Hika ke kamar dulu, ya? Nanti Mama nyusul, biar Papa tidur sama adik-adikmu."

"Hinata, jangan main-main bagaimana dengan 'adikku'?" bisik Sasuke saat Hika telah pergi.

"Kan Sasuke sendiri yang selalu ingin memanjakan anak-anak dan ingin memikiki banyak anak, jadi sabar ya? Kalau nanti Hika sudah tidur aku kabari tapi kalau aku ketiduran, besok lagi ya? Selamat malam, Anata," ujarku sebelum mencium bibirnya sekilas dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Oke romance NaruSaku belum ada tapi moga chapter depan ada ^^

Sora ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow fanfic ini. Kalian adalah penyemangat Sora ^^

Mari balas review :

Guest : kembar ya? Dipertimbangkan dan ini udah lanjut, salam hangat juga terima kasih ^^

Kaoru-k216 : iya, kamu anak mana emang? Salam kenal terima kasih ^^

lovely sasuhina, Nurul851, HyugaRara : kita lihat saja nanti, ini udah lanjut, maaf lama dan terima kasih ^^

Cahya Uchiha : Waduh Sora takut ngga hapal nama anak SH kalo ditambah lagi kaya di fic MLF, terima kasih^^

Siti583 : semoga tetap bisa menikmati fic ini terima kasih ^^

lutfisyahrizal, hana, Guest, hasna, Baby niz 137, Dhea906, astia morichan, ChintyaRosita, Ade854, Miss lily lavender, shl : ini udah lanjut terima kasih ^^

Sabaku No Mei : Aamiin dan maaf untuk typo dan kurang panjangny hehe udah mentok, terima kasih ^^

Furi Tsuyoko : maaf membingungkan semoga masih bisa menikmati dan terima kasih ^^

Cassy Dy Hime : terima kasih ^^

ShitaYukarisELF : stok SH lagi segitu hehe tebakanmu kita lihat saja nanti, terima kasih ^^

semoga udah Sora sebut semua... oh iya Sora ganti pin BB keterangan ada di profil...

bersedia review?

Purwokerto, 7 Januari 2016

Salam Hangat,

Sora H.


	8. Chapter 7

Our Wedding

Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, ide pasaran, no edit, dsb.

Don't like? Don't read!

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto-

"Bagaimana keadaan Shina?" tanyaku saat aku memasuki kamar Shina.

"Panasnya sudah mulai turun," ujar Sakura yang sedang memasang kompres di dahi Shina. Aku berjalan masuk ke kamar Shina dan duduk di bagian tepi tempat tidur berhadapan dengan Sakura yang juga duduk di depanku, sedangkan Shina masih tertidur.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?" ujarku sambil memijat kaki Shina.

"Shina tak ingin membuatmu khawatir, saat sadar dia langsung meminta pulang," ujar Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, "tadi dia sudah makan dan meminum obat, ayo kita keluar biar Shina istirahat," ujar Sakura sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Cepat sembuh, Sayang," ujarku membelai rambut Shina sebelum mengikuti Sakura keluar dari kamar.

Aku begitu terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sakura menelponku dan memberi kabar jika aku tak perlu menjemputnya karena dia sudah pulang, lalu Sakura menceritakan semuanya dan itu sangat mengejutkan bagiku, Shina jarang sakit jadi kabar dia pingsan benar-benar membuatku khawatir.

"Aku akan memasakan makan malam untukmu," ujar Sakura saat aku sudah menutup kamar Shina dan aku mengikutinya ke dapur karena ingin mengambil minum, entah kenapa aku merasa suara Sakura sedikit bergetar dan benar saja aku mendengar isakannya yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyaku sambil membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukanku.

"Aku benar-benar Ibu yang buruk, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Shina," ujar Sakura di tengah isakannya.

"Ssstt... Apa maksudmu? Kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik, kamu bisa mengurus rumah ini dan juga menjalankan pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter, dan bukankah kamu sendiri yang bilang jika Shina baik-baik saja?" ujarku melepaskan pelukanku dan menghapus air mata di pipinya.

"Shina pasti membenciku," ujar Sakura sambil menggigit bibirnya, air mata masih menuruni ke dua pipinya.

"Shina sangat menyanyangimu, Sakura dan aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu, kamu tahu aku sangat beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu dan aku yakin Shina juga merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Ibu sepertimu," ujarku seraya membawa Sakura kembali kepelukanku. "Maafkan aku, Naruto," ujar Sakura sambil membalas pelukanku dan hal ini tak bisa membuatku menahan senyumanku. Pelukan Sakura yang terasa begitu hangat bagiku.

"Apa Shina akan sadar dalam waktu dekat?" tanyaku masih memeluk Sakura.

"Shina baru meminum obat pukul 17.00 mungkin dia akan tertidur sampai pagi," ujar Sakura melepaskan pelukannya yang membuatku terpaksa ikut melepaskan pelukanku juga.

"Tapi kondisinya baik-baik saja bukan?" ujarku seraya berjalan ke lemari pendingin.

"Shina belum makan sejak kemarin malam, dan tadi pagi dia juga tak jadi bersarapan itu yang membuat tubuhnya drop, dan demamnya muncul, mungkin juga ada yang mengganggu pikirannya sehingga fisiknya menjadi gampang sekali drop, mungkin aku pengebabnya," ujar Sakura sambil menyibukan diri memotong sayuran.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, mungkin Shina ada masalah di sekolah dengan temannya?" ujarku setelah menyelesaikan acara minumku, "dari pada memasak kenapa kita tidak lanjutkan acara kita yang semalam?" lanjutku sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Acara apa?"

"Membuat adik untuk Shina," bisikku pada Sakura.

Duk

"Aduh~ sakit, Honey," ujarku pura-pura kesakitan atas sikutan Sakura di perutku tapi itu tak membuatku melepaskan pelukanku, aku bahkan mulai menciumi leher Sakura.

"Hentikan bodoh, anak kita sedang sakit dan kamu justru berfikiran mesum." Walaupun berkata demikian nyatanya Sakura tak melepaskan pelukanku.

"Shina sudah ditangani oleh dokter terbaik dan dokter itu sendiri yang bilang jika Shina sudah membaik," ujarku sebelum menenggelamkan wajahku dalam lekukan leher Sakura dan menghirup aroma khas yang sangat aku sukai.

"Tapi aku masih perlu mengganti kompres Shina."

"Kenapa tidak memakai plester penurun panas saja?" ujarku melepaskan pelukanku dan membuat Sakura berbalik menghadapku.

"Plesternya habis dan aku harus memasak untuk makan malam jadi sebaiknya, Tuan berhenti menggodaku dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," ujar Sakura sambil menepuk pipiku sebelum berbalik kembali ke arah sayuran yang sedang dipotongnya dan senyuman itu, aku terdiam saat Sakura menepuk pipiku sambil tersenyum, senyum yang telah lama tak aku lihat. "Bagaimana jika sekarang aku pergi ke apotek untuk membeli plester? Untuk makan malam aku akan memesan pizza saja," ujarku setelah tersadar dari aksi diam yang membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga.

"Tapi-"

"Tak ada tapi, sekarang kamu hanya perlu menunggu di kamar Shina," ujarku sebelum mengecup bibir Sakura.

"Terima kasih," aku benar-benar tak dapat menahan cengiranku saat lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum begitu hangat ke arahku.

#

#

#

#

#

"Sudah turun," ujarku entah pada siapa saat aku menyentuh kening Shina dan melepas plester penurun demamnya untuk mengusap kringat di tubuh Shina dengan handuk, Shina berkeringat bahkan sampai bajunya basah jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya agar dia tak bertambah sakit. Shina tetap tertidur nyenyak bahkan sampai aku selesai mengganti bajunya. Aku benarkan selimutnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar Shina, ini sudah pukul 06.00 pagi jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan untukku dan Sakura juga bubur untuk Shina.

Aku melangkah perlahan ke arah tempat tidur dan menaruh nampan berisi roti panggang dan dua gelas teh hangat di atas nakas sebelum naik ke tempat tidur dan membelai rambut Sakura sambil menciumi wajahnya.

"Shina!" Sakura langsung duduk yang tentu saja membuatku terkejut dengan gerakan Sakura.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Demamnya sudah turun tadi aku baru saja menengoknya dan mengganti bajunya karena bajunya basah oleh keringat," ujarku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sekarang makanlah dulu, setelah itu mandi baru kamu ke kamar Shina, kamu tidak mungkin kan ke kamar Shina dengan keadaanmu sekarang," ujarku sambil menaruh nampan di atas pangkuannya.

"Maaf," ujar Sakura sambil menunduk menatap nampan, aku menyernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapannya, "kenapa lagi?" tanyaku mengurungkan niatku meminum teh yang telah aku pegang.

"Seharusnya aku yang merawat Shina dan seharusnya aku juga yang yang membuatkanmu sarapan, bukan sebaliknya."

"Kemarin kamu sudah merawat Shina jadi tak ada yang salah jika hari ini aku yang merawatnya, dia juga tanggung jawabku, Sakura. Dan hanya sarapan kenapa dipermasalahkan? Kamu saja setiap hari membersihkan temat ini dan mencuci pakaianku, aku menikahimu bukan untuk menyiapkan sarapan jadi tak ada yang salah jika aku yang menyiapkan sarapan," ujarku sambil membelai pipi Sakura.

"Kamu tahu? Kamu terlalu baik untukku, kamu begitu sabar menghadapiku, seharusnya kamu mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dari aku," ujar Sakura sambil menapkupkan tanganya di atas tanganku yang masih membelai pipinya.

"Justru sebaliknya Sakura, aku telah merenggut semua kebahagianmu, seharusnya kamu bisa hidup bahagia jika saja aku tak merampas semuanya. Sungguh aku menyesali semua yang telah aku lakukan dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia tapi aku mohon jangan memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Kalau begitu maukah kamu mengajariku untuk mencintaimu? Dan kita buka lembaran baru dimana hanya ada aku, kamu dan Shina tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu."

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-

"Berhenti mondar-mandir, Hinata," ujarku pada Hinata yang sejak tadi berjalan mondar-mandir di depanku, menghalangiku melihat televisi saja.

Pip

"Hey, apa yang kamu lakukan?" protesku saat Hinata mematikan televisi, sial itu pertandingan bola yang aku tunggu-tunggu.

"Anak-anak belum pulang dan kamu justru asyik melihat televisi?" ujar Hinata sambil berkacak pinggang di depanku.

"Mereka menginap di kediaman Uchiha, Hinata jadi tak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan," ujarku sambil merebut remot televisi di tangan Hinata.

"Tapi Hoshi masih meminum ASI jika akan tidur, Sasuke."

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Mereka bersama Kakek dan Neneknya lagipula Hoshi sudah 3 tahun sudah saatnya dia disapih," ujarku sambil melihat ke arah televisi yang kembali menyala.

"Kamu sendiri yang ingin memanjakan anak-anak, kamu sendiri yang memintaku untuk tak menyapi mereka sampai mereka ingin berhenti sendiri dan sekarang kamu justru bersikap tak perduli seperti ini?"

"Sesekali aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu," ujarku membawa Hinata ke dalam pangkuanmu.

"Berduaan saja dengan bolamu itu!" ujar Hinata sambil berdiri dari pangkuanku," sejak tadi kamu hanya melihat pertandingan itu!"

"Jadi, kamu cemburu?" ujarku sambil menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Dalam mimpimu!" ujar Hinata sebelum meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

"Tunggu, Hinata," ujarku sambil mengikuti langkah Hinata.

"Kamu menyebalkan," ujar Hinata saat aku sudah merangkul pinggangnya dan menggiringnya ke kamar kami.

"Emang ganteng kok," ujarku ngawur setelah mencium pipi tembemnya.

"Aku tak bilang kamu ganteng," ujar Hinata sambil cemberut.

"Iya, aku tahu kamu cinta mati sama aku."

"Sasu-pyon nyebelin!" ujar Hinata berlaru ke arah kamar kami.

"Iya, aku juga cinta kamu!" aku berusaha mati-matian menahan tawaku, sejak memiliki anak, aku jadi kekurangan waktu untuk menggoda Hinata. Tadi sore orang tuaku berkunjung ke rumah dan mengajak anak-anak untuk ikut dengan mereka, aku sih oke saja kesempatan bisa berduaan dengan Hinata tapi Hinata justru tak tenang, yah anak-anak memang belum pernah menginap tanpa kami.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita bisa berduaan seperti ini?" ujarku sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata yang sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur menyandar pada kepala ranjang sambil membaca sebuah majalah.

"Kamu tahu? Aku sangat merindukan saat berdua seperti ini," ujarku mengambil posisi tiduran dengan kepala di atas pangkuan Hinata, tapi Hinata tetap asik dengan majalahnya, "aku tahu, aku yang salah karena terlalu memanjakan anak-anak dan sekarang ingin mengubahnya secara tiba-tiba."

"Kamu tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini Sasu, kita tidak bisa melepas anak-anak tiba-tiba aku takut jika mereka salah paham, selama ini kita tidak pernah mengijinkan mereka menginap dimana tak ada kita di sana dan sekarang tiba-tiba kamu mengijinkannya."

"Mereka senang kok, kamu lihat sendiri betapa semangatnya mereka."

"Apa yang membuat kamu berubah pikiran, Anata?"

"Aku membaca buku psikolog juga dari obrolan orang-orang. Dulu aku ingin selalu memanjakan anak-anak sampai mereka memilih untuk berhenti dimanjakan, aku tak ingin mereka kekurangan kasih sayang," aku berhenti sejenak saat Hinata menutup majalahnya dan mulai membelai rambutku sementara aku asyik memainkan rambut panjangnya dengan jari-jariku, "tapi sekarang aku justru takut, aku jika mereka akan tumbuh menjadi anak manja yang hanya akan bergatung pada keluarganya saja, aku takut jika mereka menjadi egois dan memandang sebelah mata orang-orang di sekitarnya."

"Kita hanya memanjakan mereka dengan kasih sayang, tidak dengan harta dan aku yakin melihat Hika dan Ko yang pandai bersosialisasi mereka pasti tak akan menjadi seperti yang kamu takutkan. Tapi jika kamu tetap khawatir kita bisa mulai melatih Hika dan Ko untuk tidur sendiri itupun harus bertahap, Hoshi juga akan mulai aku sapih tapi ingat semuanya harus bertahap."

"Kamu tahu? Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu sebagai pendampingku, mungkin jika orang lain mereka tak mau mengurus rumah juga anak-anak seorang diri, kamu juga mau meninggalkan semua kehidupan mewah yang pernah kita miliki," ujarku setelah membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukanku.

"Kita bahkan masih memiliki hotel yang masih lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi kita, jadi kenapa kamu berfikiran sepertu itu? Dan aku juga beruntung mendapatkanmu, dari dulu aku ingin hidup sederhana dan sekarang semua impianku terwujud, jadi apa lagi yang kurang?"

"Kamu tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu," ujarku sebelum mencium kening Hinata.

"Aku juga, jadi bisakah kita menelpon Ibu? Aku khawatir anak-anak belum bisa tidur."

"Baiklah," aku pun turun dari ranjang dan mengambil HP ku yang berada di atas nakas.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Hallo,"

"..."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Bu. Hinata hanya mencemaskan anak-anak, apa mereka sudah tidur?"

"..."

"Syukurlah, besok pagi kami akan menjemput mereka."

"..."

"Iya, Bu. Terima kasih."

Aku meletakan kembali HPku diatas nakas sebelum kembali duduk kehadapan Hinata, "anak-anak sudah tidur setelah menonton kartun bersama Rui, mereka baru saja di pindahkan ke kamar karena tertidur di ruang keluarga," Rui adalah putri Itachi dan Istrinya, Konan saat ini Rui sudah berusia 12 tahun. Anak-anak memang sangat akrab dengan kakak sepupu mereka itu, mungkin karena Rui anak tunggal dia jadi sangat memanjakan adik-adik sepupunya.

"Malam ini, kita anggap saja sebagai malam pertama kita yang kedua, bagaimana?" ujarku sambil mencium ujung rambut Hinata.

"Maaf, Sasuke hari ini aku sedang ada 'tamu'," walaupun Hinata tersenyum entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana hatiku menjadi mendung, ayolah setelah memiliki 3 anak, kami benar-benar sulit untuk mendapatkan waktu berduaan dan sekarang di saat ada waktu kami bisa bermain sesuka hati justru dihalangi oleh 'tamu' tak diundang? Oh, Kami-sama, salah apa aku ini. Aku langsung berbaring memunggungi Hinata dan memeluk guling.

TBC

Eeerr Sora tahu ini pendek hiks buntu ide T.T

Chapter depan bakalan mulai muncul konflik utamanya :)

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan juga follow fic ini.

Balasan review :

nuskoswara23 : semi hiatus :D dulu Sasu kerja di hotel keluarganya di Suna sekarang Sasu punya hotel sendiri tapi cuma hotel bintang 2, terima kasih sudah ^^

ara dipa, .29, dindahyuuga, Hime Chan, hinatachannn2505, oormiwa, emiko, Tianahj : ini udah lanjut, terima kasih ^^

ryuuki : boleh, salam kenal dan terima kasih ^^

hyacinth uchiha : haha kalau ga mesum ga bisa bikin anak #ini jawaban seseorang pas Sora ngatain dy mesum# bagaimna SH di chap. ini? Terima kasih ^^

Guest : ini udah lanjut dan semoga moment NS nya memuaskan, terima kasih ^^

Siska, Reni, Luna, Mei, Guest : Iya, terima kasih ^^

Lia : diusahakan seimbang, terima kasih ^^

Silvi : benarkah? Sora lupa hehe terima kasih ^^

YogaVioletta10 : nanti pasti diceritain, terima kasih ^^

Uchiha Cullen738 : yang pertama cewe, yg kedua sama ketiga cowo, bagaimana romance NS di chap. ini? Terima kasih ^^

Sora mau minta maaf kalo mungkin ada yang mengira Sora sombong, bukannya Sora sombong tapi Sora susah beradaptasi sebelum Sora ngerasa nyaman sama seseorang, Sora pasti bakal ga nyaman untuk ngobrolin banyak hal apa lagi yang pribadi, Sora ngga suka terburu2 atau berbicara yang terkesan maksa... Mohon pengertiannya ^^"

Bersedia review? ^^

Purwokerto, 18 Januari 2016

Salam hangat

Sora H.


	9. Chapter 8

Our Wedding

Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, ide pasaran, no edit, dsb.

Don't like? Don't read!

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura-

"Ibu."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari majalah yang sedang aku baca ke arah anak laki-laki yang terbaring di sampingku, sejak Naruto berangkat bekerja aku memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Shina yang masih tertidur sambil membaca sebuah majalah, aku sengaja duduk di sini agar saat Shina bangun dia tidak mengira jika aku dan Naruto tidak perduli kepadanya.

"Iya, Sayang. Ibu di sini, apa yang Shina rasakan?" ujarku sambil agak menundukan wajahku agar lebih dekat dengan Shina, aku belai wajahnya yang masih terlihat pucat.

"Haus, Bu," ujar Shina masih dengan suara serak dan pelan, langsung saja aku ambilkan gelas berisi air putih yang telah aku siapkan di atas nakas.

"Shina masih pusing?" ujarku sambil membelai surai kuningnya.

Shina hanya menggeleng dan memberikan gelas yang isinya telah berkurang kepadaku, "Shina mau kemana?" ujarku saat melihat Shina menyingkap selimutnya dan berusaha turun dari ranjang.

"Tentu saja sekolah. Maaf, Bu kemarin aku sudah membolos," ujarnya sambil menunduk.

"Ibu yang minta maaf, Sayang," kataku sambil membawa Shina yang duduk di sebelahku ke dalam pelukanku, mengecup puncak kepalanya sebelum kembali berujar, "Ibu sangat menyayangi Shina dan Ibu tidak akan memaafkan diri Ibu sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kamu, Sayang," ujarku sebelum mencium kening Shina.

"Bu, ayo kita pergi dari sini," kata Shina sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Shina mau kemana? Nanti kita bicarakan sama Ayah, ya?"

"Jangan, Bu! Cuma kita, Ayah tak pernah menyayangiku."

"Sstt... Jangan bicara seperti itu, Sayang. Kami sangat menyayangi kamu, bahkan tadi pagi Ayah yang mengganti baju Shina," ujarku sambil membela rambut Shina, jujur saya aku sedikit terkejut kenapa Shina mengira Naruto tak menyayanginya? Padahal sejak kecil Naruto yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Shina.

"Tapi buktinya Ayah pergi, Ayah selalu lebih mementingkan-"

"Sayang, Ibu yang menyuruh Ayah untuk-"

"Kenapa kalian menikah?" aku terdiam saat tiba-tiba Shina melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Apakah kalian benar-benar menyayangiku? Kenyataannya kalian tak pernah ada untukku."

"Ibu minta maaf, Sayang. Ibu minta maaf karena Ibu terlalu terobsesi menjadi seorang dokter sampai tidak memikirkan perasaanmu," air mataku mengalir, sejenak aku mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "maafkan Ibu yang selalu meninggalkanmu bersama Ayah-"

"Tapi Ayah tak pernah ada, Bu! Bahkan sejak aku kecil setiap aku mencari Ibu, Ayah akan pergi! Ayah hanya menyayangi anak perempuannya!"

"Anak perempuan?"

Syok? Tentu saja, aku benar-benar terkejut atas semua ucapan Shina, pikiranku langsung kacak, benarkah apa yang di katakan Shina? Atau ini hanya kesalah paham biasa? Tapi hatiku benar-benar seperti diiris saat aku melihat air matanya yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Aku melihatnya, Bu. Sangat jelas, aku tak berbohong Bu, walaupun saat itu aku masih berumur 2 tahun tapi aku tak bisa melupakannya, walaupun aku sangat ingin melupakannya," Shina kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku dan aku tetap terdiam, apalagi cobaan yang akan terjadi, Kami-sama?

"Apa yang kamu lihat, Sayang?" suaraku bergetar begitu juga dengan telapak tanganku yang berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Aku menangis mencari Ibu, aku ingin pergi ke kebun binatang tapi mendengar aku mencari Ibu, Ayah justru meninggalkanku, Bu. Saat Nenek mengajakku ke sana, aku justru melihat Ayah menggendong seorang anak perempuan, Bu."

"Mungkin Shina salah lihat," kataku berusaha membuat Shina yakin jika itu bukan Ayahnya, walaupun itu juga sebuah penyangkalan untuk diriku sendiri.

"Ibu ingat, saat aku membuang anjing putih yang Ayah belikan? Awalnya aku senang, Bu tapi aku mendengar saat Ayah bertelepon dengan seseorang dan ternyata Ayah memberikan anjing itu karena anak perempuannya bukan meminta anjing tapi kura-kura, lalu-"

"Sudah ya, Sayang. Ibu tidak ingin melihat Shina menangis," ujarku sambil kembali menghapus air mata Shina dan ternyata Shina juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku, "Ibu jadi ikutan menangis, kan? Sekarang kita menonton televisi, yuk? Nanti Ibu suapin Shina," ujarku berusaha memberikan senyum terbaikku. Naruto apa yang telah kamu lakukan?

#

#

#

#

#

Aku tersenyum miris sambil menatap kosong layar televisi yang masih menyala, tanganku masih terus membelai kepala Shina yang ada di pangkuanku. Shina sudah terlelap tak lama setelah meminum obatnya tapi tak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara kami sejak kami keluar dari kamar Shina, Shina hanya diam dan menurut saat aku menyuapi bubur juga obat penurun demam, Shina juga menurut saat aku menyuruhnya berbaring di sofa dengan kepala berada di atas pahaku dan tahu-tahu dia kembali tertidur. Pikiranku kembali melayang pada kata-kata Shina. Apa Shina hanya salah paham? Mungkin itu anak kerabat kami, tapi setahuku di keluarga Naruto tidak ada yang seumuran dengan Shina atau lebih muda dari Shina, itulah yang membuat Shina sangat dimanja oleh keluarga Naruto. Atau itu anak teman Naruto? Dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah itu anak Naruto dengan perempuan lain. Memikirkan itu benar-benar membuat dadaku menjadi sesak, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika hal itu terjadi? Bagaimanapun Naruto berhak mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih baik dari aku. Lalu bagaimana dengan Shina? Aku usap air mataku yang kembali mengalir, bodoh kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti mengalir? Aku tarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum mengambil buku telepon di meja kecil di samping tempatku duduk dan setelah mendapatkan nomor yang aku cari, aku angkat gagang telepon rumahku yang berada di meja kecil itu dan memencet nomor yang tertera di buku.

"Hallo."

"..."

"Ini aku, Haruno Sakura. Kamu masih ingat padaku, Shion?"

"..."

"Iya, margaku sekarang Namikaze, aku sengaja bilang Haruno karena takut kamu tidak mengenaliku."

"..."

"To the poin seperti biasa, bisa tolong aku? Tolong selidiki suamiku, Naruto."

"..."

"Iya, terima kasih. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Aku menaruh kembali gagang telepon pada tempatnya setelah Shino menutu teleponnya. Shion adalah temanku saat di bangku SMA yang sekarang telah menjadi seorang detektif swasta, aku pernah satu kelompok dengannya itu yang membuat kami sedikit dekat walaupun Shino selalu berbicara seperlunya tapi dia tak terlalu mengenal Naruto karena selalu berbeda kelas. Semoga saja ada penjelasan yang tidak akan menyakiti Shina nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto-

Setelah menempuh waktu 5 jam perjalanan menggunakan mobil pribadiku, sekarang sudah pukul 12.00 siang saat aku menghentikan mobilku di halaman sebuah rumah, untuk kali ini aku memang ke Kiri buat untuk urusan pekerjaan oleh karena itu aku pergi ke Kiri seorang diri.

Tok Tok Tok

Ceklek

"Ayah!" teriak seorang anak perempuan berambut merah sebahu sambil memeluk pinggangku.

"Hallo, Sayang," ujarku sambil membalas pelukannya, ini adalah hal yang tak pernah aku dapatkan di rumah, "Hana sudah pulang?"

"Ayah bohong, Ayah bilang mau sampai di rumah pagi-pagi supaya bisa mengantar Hana ke sekolah tapi Ayah malah baru datang sekarang," kata Hana sambil melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan memasang ekspresi cemberut yang justru terlihat lucu menurutku.

"Maaf Hana, Kak Shina sakit jadi Ayah menunda keberangkatan Ayah ke sini," ujarku sebelum mencium pipinya.

"Siapa yang sakit?" tanya seorang wanita berambut merah sama seperti Hana hanya saja dia menggunakan kacamata, "kenapa Hana tidak menyuruh Ayah masuk?"

"Ayah, ayo masuk! Mama sudah memasak ramen," ujar Hana penuh semangat sambil menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Siapa yang sakit Naruto?" tanya Karin saat kami sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Kemarin Shina pingsan."

"Kenapa kamu tetap ke sini? Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Karin dan aku bisa melihat raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Kemarin demamnya memang tinggi tapi tadi pagi sudah turun, awalnya juga aku akan menunda ke sini sampai Shina sembuh tapi Sakura yang menyuruhku untuk tetap pergi," ujarku sebelum menarik kursi makan.

"Ayah suapin~" ujar Hana yang sudah duduk di sebelahku.

"Sudah 10 tahun Hana masih manja saja," ujarku sebelum mulai menyuapi Hana dengan hidangan ramen yang ada di depanku.

"Apa Sakura sudah tahu?" tanya Karin yang saat ini duduk di depanku.

"Sakura hanya tahu aku ke Kiri karena ada urusan."

"Kapan kamu akan bercerita pada Sakura, Naruto?"

"Aku takut Sakura salah paham, Karin," ujarku masih sambil menyuapi Hana.

"Tapi Sakura akan lebih salah paham jika dia tahu dari orang lain."

"Aku akan menceritakan pada Sakura tapi bukan sekarang."

"Ayah, aku tidak mau pindah ke Oto," ujar Hana membuat percakapanku dengan Karin terhenti dan jujur saja itu membuatku merasa lega, ada rasa sesak yang aku rasakan setiap kali kami membahas hal ini.

"Kenapa, Sayang?" tanyaku sambil membelai rambut Hana.

"Teman-temanku di sini dan Ayahku itu Ayah Naruto, aku tidak mau ke tempat dimana tidak ada Ayah di sana," ujar Hana dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ayah bisa mengunjungi Hana di Oto," ujarku sambil membawa Hana ke dalam pangkuanku, "Hana pasti bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan teman di sana tapi Ayah minta maaf Sayang, Kak Shina sedang sakit jadi Ayah besok hanya akan mengantarkan Hana ke Oto nanti-"

"Tapi Ayah sudah janji akan menemani Hana selama seminggu di Oto," ujar Hana dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Hana dengarkan Mama, ya?" kata Karin sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku, "kalau Hana sakit Ayah selalu di sini sampai Hana bener-bener sembuh dan sekarang saat Kak Shina sakit Ayah tetap ke sini, kan? Tapi Ayah juga harus cepat pulang, kasihan Kak Shina," lanjut Karin saat sudah di sampingku.

"Ayah janji pasti Ayah akan mengunjingi Hana di Oto bersama Kak Shina dan Ibu Sakura. Oke, Sayang?"

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata-

"Kak Hika pergi kemana, Ko?" tanyaku saat Ko masuk ke dalam rumah sendirian, aku lalu kembali masuk ke dapur untuk mengambilkan makan siang Ko dan Hoshi.

"Katanya mau ke rumah teman, katanya ada teman kakak yang sakit, Ma," ujar Ko sambil meletakan tas di atas tatami yang ada di ruang keluarga.

"Hoshi ini apa?" tanya Ko pada Hoshi sambil menunjukan semangka yang ada di meja depan televisi, aku memang sengaja menaruh buah semangka di sana.

"Semangka, mau," jawab Hoshi sambil ikut mengambil semangka.

"Bahasa Inggrisnya semangka itu water melon, ayo ikuti Kakak, water melon," ujarnya sambil menatap Hoshi.

"Ateng eyon."

"Kakak, ayo ganti baju dulu, Mama sudah ambilkan makan siang," ujarku sambil membawa makanan dan minuman ke dalam ruangan.

"Iya, Ma," jawabnya sebelum mengambil tas dan berlari ke luar ruangan.

"Ayo, sekarang Hoshi makan dulu," ujarku sambil mengarahkan sesendok makanan ke arah Hoshi.

"Nda mau, mau Papah," ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Nanti sore kita ke tempat Papah, ya? Sekarang Hoshi makan kalau Hoshi tidak mau makan nanti Papah marah," ujarku sambil menyuapi Hoshi, hari ini Sasuke memang hanya menjemput Ko pulang tapi langsunh kembali ke hotel karena sedang ada banyak pekerjaan di sana.

Setelah makan siang, Ko dan Hoshi justru tertidur saat menonton televisi, setelah memindahkan anak-anak ke kamar aku kembali menonton televisi, menggonta-ganti salular televisi mencari yang sekiranya bagus sampai...

_"... coba Ibu bayangkan di tempat kerja suami kita bekerja dengan wanita-wanita yang berpakaian rapi, wangi, dengan make-up yang oke dan jangan lupakan jika kebanyakn dari mereka adalah wanita dengan bentuk tubuh yang ideal dan kebanyakan dari mereka juga masih muda, sekarang kita pikirkan dengan pemandangan seperti itu di tempat kerja tapi begitu pulang yang ada justru istri yang tubuhny sudah melar, memakai baju asal-asalan malah seringnya cuma pakai daster, bedak juga tidak pernah memakainya karena alasan di dalam rumah, rambut di gulung asal-asalan, bau badannya ada yang bau minyak ada yang bau debu dan banyak lagi. Lalu kalau suami selingkuh itu salah siapa? Walaupun sudah menikah kita juga harus tetap merawat tubuh..."_

Mendengar siaran itu aku jadi berfikir apa mungkin Sasuke juga seperti itu? Aku memang sudah bertambah gemuk, dulu waktu awal menikah berat badanku hanya 40 kg sedangkan sekarang sudah menjadi 50 kg, apa aku perlu berdiet? Sejak dulu aku memang jarang menggunakan parfum atau make-up dan Sasuke tak pernah mengeluh tapi apa perlu? Sepertinya tak ada salahnya aku membeli perlengkapan kosmetik dan obat diet nanti, lagi pula di meja riasku cuma ada bedak dan lipstik.

#

#

#

#

#

"Kamu membeli apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke yang ada di sebelahku sambil menuntun Hoshi. Tadi setelah anak-anak bangun dari tidur siang dan Hika juga sudah pulang, aku mengajak mereka ke tempat kerja Sasuke dengan menggunakan taxi dan di sinilah kami sekarang di sebuah minimarket di sebelah Hotel kami, Hika dan Hoshi sedang asyik memilih makan ringan sedangkan aku sedang memilih kosmetik.

"Ini eye shadow, bagus warna apa? Hijau atau coklat?" tanyaku sambil menunjukan dua buah kotak eyeshadow, "apa lebih baik yang 1 paket saja?" tunjukku lagi pada eye shadow dengan 99 warna.

"Kembalikan," ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tanganku meninggalkan stand kosmetik, aku hanya cemberut mengikuti tarikannya menuju stand susu.

"Ini untuk siapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang sebuah kotak susu yang baru saja aku masukan. Itu adalah susu yang bisa membantu diet.

"Untukku," jawabku sambil tersenyum tapi senyum itu kembali hilang saat Sasuke justru mengembalikan dus susu itu ke dalam raknya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku terus terdiam lebih tepatnya hanya mendiamkan Sasuke, aku ingin cantik untuk Sasuke tapi dia justru tak mendukungku.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan diam?" tanya Sasuke tapi aku fokus memperhatikan Hoshi yang sedang asyik mencorat-coret buku mewarnainya sedangkan Hika sedang membantu Ko mengerjakan PR, televisi di ruangan ini sengaja dimatikan saat anak-anak sedang belajar.

"Bukan aku tidak mau membelikanmu benda-benda itu hanya saja kamu sudah cantik, untuk apa kamu memakai benda-benda itu? Lihat saja berita di televisi berapa banyak efek samping kosmetik, dan untuk apa kamu minum susu untuk diet? Kalau kamu kurus bisa-bisa keluarga kita justru menduga kalau aku tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhanmu," aku tetap diam tapi benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke dan selanjutnya Sasuke berbisik kepadaku, "kamu yang sekarang justru lebih sexy dan enak untuk di peluk."

Ah~ aku benar-benar ingin memukul Sasuke jika saja tak ada anak-anak di sini.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Tambah ancur? #pundung

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, fav dan follow fic ini.

Balas review :

ara dipa : ini konfliknya, ini udah lanjut dan terima kasih ^^

SHL : kalo menurut Sora, NS itu kn masih dalam tahap saling menerima jadi wajar kalo ga sebanding sama SH yang emang sudah lama 'baik', di chap awal kan juga pernah ada yg bilang kalo romance SH canggung atau gmna gitu Sora lupa, tapi Sora pikir itu sebuah proses tapi masukan di terima, terima kasih ^^

ana, hinatachannn2505, Miss lily lavender, .29, anarayuki : ini udah lanjut, terima kasih^^

hyacinth uchiha : eerrr romance SH masih kurang? Ada Sora udah siapin tapi bukan di chap. ini. Iya, terima kasih ^^

Rapita Azzalia : aamiin semoga saja, terima kasih ^^

noname : hehe iya ide mentok, iya semoga aja , terima kasih ^^

nurkoswara23 : ah iya maaf untuk typo, ga di edit hehe terima kasih ^^

YogaVioletta10 : apakah konflik di atas sudah cukup berat? :D terima kasih ^^

angels0410 : haha iya, terima kasih ^^

Guest : nanti ada konflik untuk SH tapi ngga seberat konflikny NS dan ini konflik selanjutnya, ini udah lanjut, terima kasih ^^

Uchiha Cullen738 : eerr iya... apa konflik yang ini terlalu berat? terima kasih ^^

HipHipHuraHura : haha iya, idamanny Sora itu, terima kasih ^^

siskap906 : iya nanti pasti ada, iya terima kasih. Eerr ideny mentok, scane NS ny di tunda dulu y. Terima kasih ^^

Review kalian penyemangat Sora jadi boleh minta review?

Purwokerto, 30 Janari 2016

Salam Hangat,

Sora H.


	10. Chapter 9

Our Wedding

Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, ide pasaran, no edit, dsb.

Don't like? Don't read!

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura-

Aku tatap pantulan wajahku di cermin, kata-kata Shina masih mengganggu pikiranku, perasaanku campur aduk antara marah, kecewa dan bingung tapi aku harus terus berusaha mengontrol emosiku baik di depan Shina maupun Naruto dan aku juga harus memberi pengertian kepada Shina untuk bersikap biasa di depan Naruto, untuk sekarang setidaknya aku bersyukur sekarang Shina sudah lebih ceria setelah teman-temannya datang ke rumah siang tadi. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam, aku buka laci meja riasku dan mengambil sebungkus obat, ini adalah pil pencegah kehamilan, Naruto tak mengetahui jika aku memiliki pil ini karena aku selalu mengunci laci meja riasku, sejak dulu aku memang mengkonsumsinya karena belum siap memiliki anak lagi, baru sebulan aku berhenti mengkonsumsinya karena aku pikir keluarga kami memang membutuhkan penerus, aku adalah anak tunggal jika Shina menjadi penerus keluarga Naruto bagaimana dengan keluargaku? Aku juga berpendapat mungkin seorang adik bisa mengusir rasa kesepian Shina tapi sekarang aku berubah pikiran, jika Shina tak dapat bahagia lalu bagaimana jika sampai Shina memiliki adik? Jangan sampai ada anakku yang akan menderita lagi. Aku ambil segelas air yang memang sudah aku siapkan dan meminum pil itu. '_Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Naruto dan akan aku pastikan hanya Shina yang akan mendapatkan semua hal yang memang seharusnya hanya menjadi hak milik Shina. Apapun yang sekarang sedang kamu lakukan, aku akan membiarkannya sampai Shino memberikan kepastian apa yang terjadi tapi sejak kamu pulang akan aku pastikan jika perhatianmu hanya untuk Shina.'_

_#_

_#_

_#_

_#_

_#_

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Shina yang masih memasang tampang cemberut sambil terus mengganti saluran televisi.

"Shina makan dulu, ya? Ini sudah siang, Sayang," ujarku sambil membelai rambut Shina, tapi Shina masih tetap saja mengabaikan kata-kataku, "Shina kan masih sedikit demam kalau nanti sampai sakit seperti kemarin lagi bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah sembuh, Bu! Aku sudah 2 hari tidak masuk dan sekarang jadi 3 hari karena Ibu melarangku untuk berangkat."

"Kamu masih sedikit demam, Sayang. Kalau Shina sakit lagi bagaimana? Memang Shina mau melihat Ibu menangis?" ucapku sambil membawa Shina ke dalam pelukanku, Shina hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya, "Shina sayang Ibu?" pertanyaanku kali ini hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Shina, "sayang sama Ayah?" aku kembali bertanya tapi Shina justru tak memberikan respon.

"Shina tidak boleh begitu, jika Shina tidak mendekatkan diri kepada Ayah nanti Ayah justru lebih dekat dengan yang lain. Bukankah Shina tidak ingin Ayah mementingkan orang lain? Ayah hanya milik Shina dan Shina harus bisa membuat Ayah hanya mementingkan Shina," ujarku sebelum mencium kening Shina.

"Milik Ibu juga terus Kakek dan Nenek," ujar Shina sambil mendongak menatap ke arahku.

"Iya, Sayang, Ayah milik kita," aku tak dapat menahan senyumanku, benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, jika aku harus lebih banyak meluangkan waktu dengan Shina.

"Tapi siapa anak yang suka berpergian dengan Ayah, Bu? Kenapa Ayah lebih menyayangi dia?" sesak di dadaku kembali terasa, apa yang harus aku katakan?

"Ibu tidak tahu, Sayang tapi mulai sekarang Ibu yang akan memastikan jika perhatian Ayahmu hanya untukmu saja." Biarkanlah aku egois bahkan aku tidak perduli jika apa yang aku lakukan akan membuat orang lain menderita, asalkan anakku bahagia apapun akan aku lakukan, "mulai sekarang kita akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Ibu?"

"Tentu saja Ibu akan menguranginya, Sayang."

"Tapi Ayah lebih sering bepergian dari pada di rumah," Shina kembali murung setelah mengatakan itu, aku tersenyum sebelum mengusap pipi Shina dan berujar, "maka kita akan mencegah supaya Ayah tidak pergi."

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto-

Aku tersenyum ketika masuk ke dalam rumah -apartement-, karena aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali aku mendengar ini.

"Iya, yang sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Hika," itu suara Sakura tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara Shina, "Ibu~" seperti suara anak yang sedang merajuk? Benarkah? Selama ini Shina jarang sekali menunjukan ekspresinya walaupun kata orang sifatnya mirip denganku tapi dia sangat pendiam di hadapanku dan Sakura bahkan cenderung pemarah di hadapanku, tak lama aku mendengar suara Shina aku justru mendengar suara tawa Sakura, tawa yang sudah lama sekali tidak aku dengar.

"Ayah melewatkan sesuatu?" tanyaku saat aku sudah sampai di ruang keluarga.

"Kamu sudah pulang? Katanya pergi satu minggu," tanya Sakura sambil menatapku tanpa beranjak dari duduknya sementara Shina yang duduk di sebelah Sakura justru fokus menatap layar televisi, aku kira aku akan bisa melihat wajah cemberut Shina.

"Aku terus teringat Shina jadi aku putuskan untuk pulang secepatnya," ujarku sambil mendudukan diri di samping Shina, sebelum menyentuh kening Shina.

"Shina sudah sembuh Ayah, kan sudah dijenguk Hika," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ibu~"

"Eh?" Terkejut? Tentu saja! Shina langsung memeluk Sakura dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ayah tadi tidak di rumah jadi tidak bertemu Hika."

"Siapa itu Hika?" tanyaku sambil membelai rambut Shina.

"Teman Shina tapi sepertinya anak kita menyukainya, Ayah. Tadi siang Hika datang untuk menjenguk Shina makanya Shina langsung sembuh."

"Aku memang sudah sembuh."

"Iya, iya. Ayo, sekarang minum obat terus Shina tidur ini sudah malam, apa mau digendong Ayah?" tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Shina.

"Aku sudah besar."

"Ayah kuat loh," ujarku sambil berjongkok di depan Shina, "ayo, naik ke punggung, Ayah." Saat aku menengok ke belakang Shina justru menatap Sakura seperti meminta persetujuan dan baru setelah Sakura mengangguk, Shina mau aku gendong.

#

#

#

#

#

Setelah memastikan Shina tertidur aku dan Sakura kembali ke kamar kami.

"Mandi sana, kamu bau," ujar Sakura saat kami baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar, Sakura langsung duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Tapi kamu suka bauku, bukan?" ujarku sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak! Sana mandi," ujar Sakura mendorong dadaku saat aku sudah di depannya.

"Temanin aku mandi," ujarku sambil mencium pipi Sakura, "seharian Shina sudah menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, bukankan sekarang giliranku?"

"Apa sih? Sana mandi."

"Haha... Oke, oke, ngomong-ngomong ada apa selama aku pergi? Sepertinya ada yang berubah terutama Shina," ujarku sambil melepaskan kancing baju yang aku kenakan.

"Aku hanya mencoba mengikuti saran Ino dan ternyata memang benar, selama ini kita tak pernah mencoba membujuk Shina dan ada untuk Shina. Itu yang sedang coba aku lakukan," aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura, rasa bersalah itu muncul, aku bahkan tak pernah mencoba menghentikan tangisan Shina, aku tak kuat mendengar tangisan Shina yang membuat dadaku sesak sehingga aku memilih pergi tapi lama kelamaan kepergianku justru berujung pada hal yang tak terduga.

"Kamu melamun Naruto?" aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sakura sudah menyentuh pundakku, "maaf, kamu pasti lelah tapi aku justru mengajakmu berbicara."

"Tidak, bukan begitu Sakura hanya saja aku juga ingin dekat dengan Shina tapi sepertinya Shina enggan berdekatan denganku," ujarku sambil membawa tangan Sakura yang menyentuk pundakku untuk menyentuh pipiku.

"Jika kamu juga ingin dekat dengan Shina maukah kamu membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, apapun akan aku lakukan demi dirimu juga Shina."

"Aku ingin kita sama-sama mengurangi kegiatan kita setidaknya Shina tidak sendirian di sini ketika malam."

"Yah, tentu saja aku akan mencoba melakukannya," ujarku sambil membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata-

Aku tersenyum melihat anak-anak bermain air di halaman belakang, setiap sore mereka memang memiliki tugas menyiram bunga-bunga di halaman depan juga sayur-mayur di halaman belakang tapi bukannya menyiram tanaman mereka justru bermain air sampai baju mereka bertiga basah dan kotor, Ko sedang memegang selang air dan berlari sambil mengejar Hika sedangkan Hoshi, dia justru sibuk tertawa sambil bermain tanah bajunya juga sudah basah.

"Anak-anak, ayo masuk!" perintahku sambil memandang mereka dari pintu belakang rumah.

"Mama~" ujar Hoshi yang langsung berlari ke arahku dan memelukku.

"Yah, Mama jadi kotor," ujarku sambil menggendong Hoshi, "ayo, Kak Hika dan Kak Ko juga mandi," ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Sana Ko, Kakak mau beres-beres dulu," ujar Hika kepada Ko sambil mengambil selang yang ada pada Ko dan menuju kran air untuk mematikannya sebelum menggulung selang air.

"Aku ingin di mandiin Mama sama Hoshi juga, ya?" tanya Ko sambil menggandeng tanganku yang tidak menggendong Hoshi.

"Iya tapi jangan terlalu lama ya mandinya, gantian sama Kak Hika," ujarku sambil tersenyum ke arah Ko, "Kak Hika pakai jubah mandi dulu supaya kamu tidak kedinginan, ya? Mama mandiin adik-adik kamu dulu."

"Iya, Ma."

"Mama ntal ikin jus omat, yak?" kata Hoshi saat kami berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Bikin yang banyak, Ma," ujar Ko menyambung kata-kata Hoshi. Baik Hoshi maupun Ko bahkan Hika mereka semua memang sangat menyukai tomat, benar-benar anak Sasuke. Itulah sebabnya di lemari pendingin yang paling banyak adalah tomat.

#

#

#

#

#

"Mama~ Hoshi nakal bukuku dicorat-coret," ujar Ko sambil menarik bukunya yang ada di depan Hoshi secara paksa, mata Ko suka tampak berkaca-kaca sambil menatap buku itu. Inilah repotnya jika mereka mulai bertengkar dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas karena tak lama setelah Ko menarik bukunya, suara tangisan Hoshi langsung terdengar.

"Makanya Kak Ko jangan taruh buku sembarangan, kan Hoshi masih kecil," ujarku sambil mengangkat Hoshi untuk meningangnya supaya tangisannya reda.

"Tapi Hoshi yang nakal, Ma hiks-"

"Cup cup cup... Ko sudah besar kenapa nangis? Sini Kak Hika liat bukunya," kata Hika yang langsung memegang buku, "ini bisa dihapus, kan Hoshi corat coretnya pakai pensil sini Kakak bersihin," lanjutnya sambil mengambil penghapus. Aku tersenyum melihat kecakapan Hika, Hika memang selalu membantuku untuk mengurus adik-adiknya dan selalu bisa diandalkan untuk menenangkan adik-adiknya.

"Wah lihat Hika memang seorang kakak yang baik," ujar Sasuke yang sudah ada di belakangku, aroma sabun dapat tercium olehku karena memang Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi.

"Lihat, sekarang saja aku sudah repot apalagi jika ditambah satu lagi?" ujarku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Hika dan Ko sudah sibuk dengan buku mereka lagi, aku dudukan kembali Hoshi tetapi sebelum itu aku kertas kosong dan pensil untuk di letakkan di depan Hoshi juga tempat duduk yang sedikit jauh dari kakak-kakaknya agar dia tidak mengganggu kakaknya lagi.

"Dua hari lagi ada pertemuan antar klan, Ayah menyuruhku untuk mewakili klan Uchiha karena sejak kita menikah, kita belum pernah datang ke pertemuan itu," kata Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku yang duduk di belakang Hoshi. Pertemuan antar klan di Konoha dilakukan setahun sekali dimana semua klan yang ada di sini mengirimkan perwakilan mereka entah itu klan kecil maupun klan besar mereka akan mengirimkan perwakilan mereka, acara ini bertujuan untuk mempererat persaudaraan, bisa juga untuk mencari rekan bisnis, mencari pasangan, mengumpulkan amal untuk membantu orang lain dan masih banyak lagi. Acara ini juga bisa menjadi acara reuni.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman kita?" sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengan teman-temanku selain karena setelah menikah kami pindak ke Suna juga karena walaupun sudah kembali ke Konoha aku jarang berpergian, "apa anak-anak juga ikut?" lanjutku.

"Tentu saja ikut."

Aku tak sabar dengan acara ini dan aku harus mulai menyiapkan kimono khas klan Uchiha karena di acara ini memang yang datang harus memakai pakaian kimono khas klan masing-masing.

"Ikut kemana, Ma?" tanya Hika sambil membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai, itu buku-buku Ko, dia memang selalu membuat buku berantakan saat belajar dan akan marah jika Hoshi mengganggunya berbeda sekali dengan Hika yang selalu rapi.

"Ke acara pertemuan antar klan."

"Dimana itu, Ma?"

"Eh? Dimana itu, Sasu? Aku lupa tidak bertanya," tanyaku kepada Sasu.

"Sebentar aku ambil undangannya dulu," ujar Sasuke sebelum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kamar kami.

"Apa di sana banyak tomat, Ma?" tanya Ko sambil berjalan ke arahku dan langsung duduk di pangkuanku, untung Hoshi masih asyik dengan kertas gambarnya.

"Bantu Kak Hika dulu dong Ko, kan itu buku milik Ko," ujarku sambil membelai rambut Ko.

"Ko biasa malas beres-beres dan Ko tidak semua orang suka tomat jadi mana mungkin acara pertemuan klan berubah jadi pesta tomat," jawab Hika yang telah selesai merapikan buku Ko.

"Kan cuma tanya," ujar Ko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Ko memang yang paling tergila-gila dengan tomat tidak heran karena saat mengandung Ko, aku juga menjadi tergila-gila pada tomat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Papah lama, coba Ko panggil Papah," ujarku yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Ko dan Ko langsung berlari ke arah kamar.

"Mama kata Papah acaranya di kediaman klan Nara," ujar Ko yang datang sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada atmosfer yang berbeda saat Sasuke kembali. Ko tetap ceria tapi aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow fic ini tanpa kalian Sora belum tentu bisa lanjutin fic ini.

Balas review :

Papa Azazel : tau aja mau dijawab gitu hehe ada alasan ko kenapa pilih karin, ini udah lanjut dan terima kasih ^^

ana : kita liat nanti hehe terima kasih ^^

.29, Baby niz 137, Rapita Azzalia, balay67, hinatachannn2505, Nongnong06 : ini udah lanjut, terima kasih ^^

Alicia Uchiha : wah maafkan aku, ini cuma tuntutan peran #peluk naru# kita liat nanti aja ya hehe. Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih ^^

HipHipHuraHura : poligami? Mungkin lebih ke perselingkuhan? Kan mereka ga nikh hehe... Poligami kan memang ada yang membolehkan jadi ya di negara lain juga ada, kalo perselingkuhan aku pikir dimana-mana juga ada ya hehe, tenang saja roda berputar hehe... terima kasih ^^

hyuashiya : kita lihat nanti hehe terima kasih ^^

na,HNisa Sahina : terima kasih ^^

Uchiha Cullen738, ara dipa : kita lihat saja nanti, iya itu typo . padahl Sora udah hati² karena emang selalu salah antara Shion sma Shino yang bener Shino, ini udah lanjut, terima kasih ^^

hyacinth uchiha : konflik buat SH kayanya masih lama, ini udah lanjut, terima kasih ^^

sasuhina69, NurmalaPrieska: kita lihat saja nanti, terima kasih ^^

sabrina. : kita lihat saja nanti, sudah dijelaskan di chap awal alasan narusaku menikah, ini udah lanjut, terima kasih ^^

SR not AUTHOR : sudah dijelaskan jika Naruto itu anak tunggal, terima kasih ^^

IkaS18 : kita lihat saja nanti, terima kasih ^^

YogaVioletta10 : nanti juga ada ko hehe terima kasih ^^

ppkarismac : masih rahasia terima kasih ^^

sonya ade854 II : iya tuh Sasu ada-ada aja, udah lanjut, terima kasih ^^

Sejujurnya di fic ini banyak kejadian yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, seperti scane SH di chap. lalu itu Sora alami sama seseorang hal yang dulu bikin Sora kesel sekaligus blushing justru jadi inspirasi buat fic cuma dia author pairing sebelah dan kami ga pernah baca fic satu sama lain jadi ya mungkin dy ga tau kalo tingkah dy tak jadiin fic #ketawa nista

dan kalo dikisah nyatanya 'Hana' memang anak 'Naruto' cuma ngga tau di cerita ini soalnya rumah tangga NaruSaku di sini gabungan dari ide Sora asli dan keadaan beberapa rumah tangga di sekitar Sora.

Review kalian adalah bahan bakar Sora jadi tolong diisiin bahan bakarnya yah biar bisa lanjut :D

Purwokerto, 07 Maret 2016

Salam hangat,

Sora H.


	11. Chapter 10

Our Wedding

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, ide pasaran, no edit, dsb.

Don't like? Don't read!

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke-

"Sebentar aku ambil undangannya dulu," ujarku sebelum berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarku dan Hinata.

Niatnya aku cuma akan mengambil undangan yang ada di dalam tas kerjaku tapi saat aku akan keluar kamar aku mendengar handphone Hinata berbunyi, aku melangkah kembali ke arah nakas dan mengambil handphone Hinata, tercantum '1 pesan dari ' yang membuat aku menyernyitkan dahiku, untuk apa dr. Shizune menghubungi Hinata? Setahuku dr. Shizune adalah adik dr. Tsunade, dokter yang menangani kehamilan Hinata dari Hinata mengandung Hikari sampai Hoshi. Beberapa kali kami sempat bertemu di tempat praktik dr. Tsunade di Suna sedangkan dr. Shizune sendiri membuka praktik di Konoha.

_Hinata, aku sudah berbicara dengan dr. Tsunade dan beliau akan datang ke sini minggu depan, kamu sudah berbicara dengan Sasuke bukan?_

Itu adalah pesan yang tercantum dari dr. Shizune, tapi apa yang harus Hinata bicarakan denganku? Bahkan Hinata tak bercerita kepadaku bahwa dia menemui dr. Shizune. Jika Hinata sudah menemui dr. Shizune pasti ada surat hasil pemeriksaan dari klinik oleh karena itu aku membuka laci meja rias Hinata dan benar di dalam laci itu ada amplop putih dengan lambang klinik dimana dr. Shizune bekerja, aku buka amplop itu dengan jatung yang berdebar semakin kencang takut akan apa yang ada di dalam amplop tersebut. Ada beberapa lembar isi amplop itu tapi begitu aku membaca tulisan di kertas teratasnya seketika itu kemarahan langsung menguasaiku. Bahkan hanya membaca judulnya saja sudah cukup membuatku terasa mati rasa.

_'Formulir Persetujuan Aborsi.'_

"Papah, kenapa lama sekali?" aku tersadar dari rasa terkejutku saat mendengar suara Ko dan saat aku melihat ke arah pintu aku melihat Ko yang sedang berjalan ke arahku, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha menahan amarahku.

"Mama tanya dimana acaranya di adakan? Dimana Papah?"

"Bilang ke Mama acaranya di adakan di tempat klan Nara, Ko langsung tidur bersama Kak Hika dan adik Hoshi lalu suruh Mama ke kamar," aku berusaha berbicara sehalus mungkin dengan Ko.

"Papah keluar, yang lain nunggu di luar," ujar Ko sambil menarik tanganku terpaksa aku letakan kertas yang sedang aku pegang tadi dan mengikuti langkah Ko.

"Mama kata Papah acaranya di kediaman klan Nara," ujar Ko saat kami tiba di ruang keluarga masih dengan menggandeng tanganku. Hinata langsung menatapku dan aku bisa menebak jika Hinata pasti sudah menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Anak-anak tidur sekarang," aku terkejut dengan suara yang aku keluarkan aku tak pernah berbicara dengan nada dingin seperti ini dengan keluargaku, aku merasakan Ko yang langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya padaku, pasti dia terkejut. Maafkan Papah karena tak bisa menahan emosi ini. Aku lihat Hika yang langsung berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Ko, sedangkan Hinata masih menatapku, "temui aku setelah anak-anak tidur," ujarku sebelum kembali ke kamar.

#

#

#

#

#

Tak berapa lama Hinata masuk ke kamar kami, aku tak yakin anak-anak bisa tidur secepat itu tapi aku tak ada keinginan untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa aku membuat kesalahan yang membuatmu marah?" ujar Hinata saat sudah berada di depanku yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Katakan Hinata kenapa kamu tak ingin kita memiliki anak lagi?" aku sudah menyembunyikan amplop itu dibawah bantal sebelum Hinata datang.

"Aku hanya takut tak bisa menjadi Ibu yang baik bagi mereka, aku takut mereka akan kekurangan kasih sayang jika kita mempunyai anak lagi," ujar Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" dari raut wajahnya aku sudah bisa melihat kebingungan dan kecemasan yang mulai menghampiri Hinata.

"Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku apa ini, Hinata?" ujarku sambil menunjukan amplop yang aku temukan, aku bisa melihat jika Hinata terkejut melihatnya.

"Kamu sudah membacanya?"

"Untuk apa aku membacanya! Melihat judulnya saja aku sudah muak," amarah mulai menguasai diriku lagi hilang aku tak berniat menanyakan reaksi Hinata yang justru tersenyum tipis sambil menunduk tapi walaupun tersenyum air mata mulai menuruni pipinya, tapi aku tak perduli Hinata benar-benar keterlaluan, "bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu yang telah tiga kali mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan anaknya justru memiliki pemikiran untuk melakukan aborsi? Kau tahu aku menginginkan anak itu, tapi kau justru terus membujukku dan sekarang tanpa memberi tahuku jika kau telah hamil aku justru menemukan surat pernyataan terkutuk ini," aku masih berusaha menjaga nada suaraku bagaimanapun juga aku tak ingin membuat anak-anak takut. Aku diam menunggu Hinata untuk berbicara tapi Hinata hanya diam tak coba untuk menenangkanku atau memberi penjelasan jika semua ini tak benar adanya. Hinata yang hanya diam aku artikan jika memang Hinata ingin membunuh anak kami dan itu benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis tanpa bisa mengontrol emosiku aku berteriak, "aku kecewa padamu!"

Aku meninggalkan kamar, aku harus pergi dari rumah untuk menenangkan diriku sebelum aku benar-benar lepas kendali. Aku terus berjalan menuju pintu depan sebelum suara Hika menghentikanku.

"Papah hiks jangan pergi," aku membalikan badanku dan melihat Hika yang sedang menangis, kedua pipinya telah dialiri air mata.

"Papah hanya pergi sebentar, jangan menangis," ujarku sambil menyamakan tinggi badan kami dan menghapus air matanya, "saat besok pagi Hika bangun pasti Papah sudah di rumah, sekarang Hika kembali ke kamar dan jaga adik-adik," ujarku sebelum mencium keningnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku untuk pergi ke luar.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura-

Sudah lama sekali kami tidak seperti ini, tidur berhadapan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi ada undangan yang datang," ujarku masih dengan posisi tidur menghadap Naruto.

"Undangan apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memainkan rambutku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Undangan pertemuan antar klan, acaranya diadakan di kediaman Shikamaru."

"Kapan acaranya dan apa Shina mau ikut? Dia tak suka memakai kimono bukan?" tanya Naruto masih dengan memainkan rambutku, memang Shina selalu cemberut jika disiruh memakai kimono tapi dia tak pernah mengucapkannya secara langsung, ya Shina tak pernah mengeluh apapun yang kami lakukan dia akan menerimanya tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun tapi mungkin yang paling membuat Shina tak suka bukan karena menggunakan kimono dengan lambang klan kami, pakaian yang selalu digunakan disaat-saat tertentu termasuk acara tahunan seperti pertemuan antar klan, yang paling tak disukai Shina adalah berada ditempat ramai. Sejak pertama kami membawanya ke acara-acara tertentu dia memang selalu menangis dan meminta pulang hanya sejak mulai masuk sekolah dasar Shina hanya akan duduk manis atau justru tertidur.

"Dua hari lagi, Shina sudah bertambah besar lagi pula dia pasti akan menuruti semua keinginan kita apa lagi jika itu membawa nama keluarga kita."

"Ya, kita sangat beruntung memiliki anak sepenurut dia, sudah malam, tidurlah," ujar Naruto sebelum mencium keningku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum ikut memejamkan kedua mataku. Mencoba tidur sebelum kata-kata Shina melintas kembali, _"Ayah suka menelpon seseorang saat tengah malam." _

Mungkin aku perlu memastikan hal ini. Aku pura-pura tertidur menunggu waktu sampai Naruto terbangun tapi cukup lama aku menunggu sepertinya Naruto tak beranjak dari tidurnya jadi aku putuskan untuk mulai tidur, sebelum aku merasakan ranjang kami sedikit berderik, aku tetap memejamkan mataku sampai mendengar pintu yang tertutup. Setelah itu aku keluar perlahan mengikuti Naruto, aku melihat Naruto yang sedang membuat minuman sementara telepon genggam sudah menempel ditelinganya.

_"Apa Hana marah?"_

_"..."_

_"Maafkan aku, mungkin aku tidak bisa ke sana dalam waktu dekat."_

_"..."_

_"Ya, Shina sudah sehat."_

_"..."_

_"Baiklah aku akan menelpon lagi besok, sampaikan pada Hana jika aku sangat menyayanginya."_

Hatiku sakit mendengar semua ini, air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa aku cegah. Benarkah ini keputusan yang tepat? Bolehkah aku egois, jika aku mempertahankan Naruto akan ada seorang anak yang kehilangan sosok ayahnya dan bagaimana jika ternyata Naruto sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Tapi jika aku melepaskan Naruto adilkah ini bagi Shinachiku? Bisakah kamu juga menyayangi Shinachiku, Naruto? Bukankah kamu yang paling menginginkah kelahiran Shina? Tuhan kenapa putraku harus menanggung penderitaan seperti ini padahal aku selalu bergelimang kasih sayang saat aku kecil, berilah aku kesempatan untuk bisa membahagiakan putra kecilku.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata-

Aku terduduk di tepi tempat tidur setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku, apa yang aku pikirkan? Bukankah sudah sewajarnya seorang ibu mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melahirkan anaknya? Perlahan aku belai perutku yang masih rata, di dalam sana ada nyawa baru yang dinantikan oleh Sasuke, air mataku mengalir semakin deras, Sasuke menginginkan anak ini begitupun janin ini yang sedang berjuang untuk hidup jadi kenapa aku mempunyai pemikiran gila ini? Kenapa aku bisa memiliki pemikiran gila ini?

"Maaf kan Mama, Sayang. Maaf."

"Mama hiks," aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara dan di sana ada Ko yang sedang menggandeng tangan Hoshi, ada air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi mereka, aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa Kakak Ko dan Hoshi menangis?" tanyaku sambil menghapus air mata mereka sebelum membawa Hoshi kedalam gendonganku, Hoshi masih sesenggukan tapi langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku lalu aku menuntun Ko supaya kami bisa duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Papah teriak hiks Ko sama adik jadi kaget," ujar Ko sambil mengusap matanya yang berair aku mengusap rambut Ko dengan tangan kananku sementara tangan kiriku memegangi Hoshi yang saat ini berada di pangkuanku.

"Apa Ko nakal jadi Papah marah?"

"Papah tidak marah sama Ko-"

"Mama, Papah pergi," ujar Hika yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar memotong ucapanku sambil menangis membuat Ko semakin keras menangis dan Hoshi yang sudah tenang juga ikut menangis lagi.

"Mama hiks Papah mana?"

"Ssttt sekarang kalian tidur, ya? Ini sudah malam, besok pagi saat kalian bangun pasti Papah sudah ada di sini," aku berusaha membujuk anak-anak untuk tidur, walaupun sulit karena mereka terus menanyakan ayah mereka.

Setelah memastikan anak-anak sudah tertidur aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke ruang tamu untuk menunggu Sasuke, berharap Sasuke akan segera kembali ke rumah. Pikiran negatif mulai menghantuiku, bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak kembali? Bagaimana jika Sasuke tak memaafkanku? Sasuke, aku mohon cepatlah pulang. Tak lama setelah itu aku sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke benar-benar pulang hanya saja dia bahkan tak memandangku, segera saja aku menyusulnya dan memeluknya dari belakang sebelum Sasuke masuk ke kamar kami.

"Aku mohon jangan seperti ini Sasuke, aku akan menjaga anak ini, aku juga menyayangi anak ini sama seperti aku menyayangi ketiga anak kita," air mataku kembali mengalir.

"Jika kamu menyayanginya kenapa kamu berfikiran untuk membunuhnya, Hinata?" Sasuke tak pernah sedingin ini saat berbicara kepadaku.

"Anak-anak masih kecil aku hanya tak ingin mereka merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu."

"Kita sudah sering membicarakannya, Hinata. Anak-anak tidak akan merasakan apa yang aku alami karena aku tidak akan memaksakan kehendakku kepada mereka dan aku akan selalu ada untuk mereka. Mereka juga tidak akan merasakan apa yang pernah kamu rasakan, karena ada kamu di sini, kita selalu ada untuk mereka dan kita tak akan membeda-bedakan mereka. Kita akan bekerja sama, jadi apa yang kamu takutkan? Bukankah kamu yang berkata seperti itu?" ujar Sasuke sambil membalikan badan dan memelukku, "jadi sudah berapa usianya?"

"Sekarang sudah 6 minggu," jawabku sambil balas memeluknya. Ya, Tuhan berikan aku kekuatan setidaknya sampai anak ini lahir.

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto-

Aku terbangun saat mencium aroma yang sangat menggugah napsu makanku, aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidur dan beranjak menuju aroma ini berasal. Saat aku sampai di dapur aku melihat Sakura yang sedang berkutat di depan kompor.

"Ramen untuk sarapan? Apa tidak masalah Sakura-sensei?" ujarku sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang, aku bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang untuk sesaat.

"Sesekali tidak apa-apakan? Karena ke dua jagoanku sangat menyukai ramen," ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan dekapanku, "bisa tolong bangunkan Shina sementara aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita?" lanjutnya saat sudah menghadapku.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu-"

Cup~

"Kamu bahkan belum cuci muka dan menggosok gig!"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Sakura sesaat setelah aku mencium bibirnya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar Shina, aku buka pintunya dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Shina.

"Shina bangun," aku tepuk kakinya pelan, seketika Shina langsung membuka matanya, Shina memang anak yang mudah dibangunkan.

"Coba tebak Ibu masak apa untuk sarapan?" ujarku sambil membuka gorden di kamar Shina. Shina tak menjawab hanya bahkan seperti enggan menatapku.

"Mau mandi sama Ayah? Ayah juga belum mandi," ujarku mendekati Shina yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah besar," ujar Shina tanpa menatapku.

"Baiklah jagoan Ayah memang sudah besar, kalau begitu cepat bersiap-siap, Ibu sudah menunggu kita," ujarku sebelum mengacak rambut Shina dan keluar dari kamarnya. Aku tersenyum kecut karena sepertinya Shina masih enggan berdekatan denganku entah apa yang membuat Shina bisa bersikap seperti itu. Tapi aku tak akan menyerah, Sakura telah memberikan lampu hijau dalam pernikahan kami dan aku takka menyia-nyiakannya. Impianku untuk memiliki keluarga yang sempurna bersama Sakura dan anak kami pasti akan terwujud dan memang harus terwujud.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara Pertemuan Antar Klan

Author POV

Ruangan aula di mension Nara sudah hampir penuh dengan para undangan yang menggunakan pakaian kimono khas masing-masing klan, diujung ruangan ada sebuah panggung yang tak terlalu tinggi sedangkan di depan panggung itu telah tersusun rapi meja-meja bundar berserta kursinya di tepinya terjejer rapi hidangan yang bisa dinikmati para tamu. Kain-kain di atas dibentuk sedemikian rupa menbuat langit-langit aula itu tambak makin cantik dengan kombinasi warna biru dan putih, juga rangkaian bunga mawar biru dan butih yang tersebar di ruangan itu dengan berbagai variasi makin mempercantik ruangan itu. Di salah satu meja Sakura dan Naruto sudah duduk bersama dengan perwakilan dari Klan Yamanaka, Ino sudah duduk di sana sedang mengobrol bersama dengan Sakura hanya saja suami Ino, Sai tak terlihat di manapun sedangkan Naruto sedang berbincang dengan Shikamaru yang sedang menyapanya. Shinachiku? Dia sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan yang di tumpukan sebagai bantalan.

"Bukankah itu Sasuke dan Hinata?" tiba-tiba ada suara tak jauh dari mereka yang membuat mereka menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Dulu aku kira Sasuke dan Hinata tak akan bahagia karena mereka dijodohkan tapi lihat sekarang," ujar orang lainya membuat mereka melihat ke arah pintu utama dimana orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sedang berjalan masuk. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang menggendong seorang balita dan di sebelahnya ada Hinata, di depan mereka ada dua anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Melihat mereka senyum Shina merekah dan lansung beranjak dari duduknya tanpa menyadari kedua orang tuanya yang sedang membeku di tempat. Mereka cukup terkejut bertemu Sasuke di sini bagaimanapun Sakura pernah hampir menikah dengan Sasuke dan Naruto juga tahu jika Sakura mencintai Sasuke dan mereka semakin terkejut saat melihat senyum Shina juga tindakan Shina yang langsung mendekati keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Paman Sasuke, Bibi Hinata apa kabar?" tanya Shina saat sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Kami baik Shina, kamu sudah sembuh?" ujar Hinata sambil menyentuh pipi Shina.

"Sudah Bi," jawab Shina sambil tersenyum, "hallo, Ko," sapanya sambil mengajak Ko untuk melakukan tos, "dan hallo Hoshi," ujar Shina sambil mencium pipi Hoshi.

"Kamu tidak menyapaku?" tanya Hika sambil menatap Shina sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Untuk apa aku menyapamu? Kita sudah bertemu setiap hari," jawab Shina sambil menyeringai.

"Ish kenapa sih kamu mesti ada di acara seperti ini," ujar Hika sambil cemberut.

"Aku juga sebetulnya tidak mau hadir."

"Kenapa tidak mau hadir?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut Shina.

"Bukan apa-apa Paman," ujar Shina sambil tersenyum, "ayo aku kenalkan kepada orang tuaku yang ada di sana," lanjut Shina sambil menunjuk meja dimana kedua orang tuanya berada. Terkejut? Sejujurnya baik Sasuke maupun Hinata sudah menduga jika mereka akan bertemu Naruto dan Sakura di acara ini, mereka juga sudah menebak jika kemungkinan Shina adalah anak Naruto dan Sakura meskipun mereka tak menanyakan marga Shina tapi sudah terlihat kemiripan Shina dengan kedua orang tuanya hanya saja bertemu dengan orang yang pernah mengisi hati istrimu bukanlah hal yang mudah, bagaimana jika Hinata masih mencintai Naruto? Itulah ketakutan Sasuke sedangkan Hinata bagaimanapun di depan sana ada perempuan yang pernah hampir menjadi istri suamimu dan orang itu kini telah menikah dengan laki-laki yang pernah kamu cintai. Bagaimana jika kalian berada di posisi mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sora ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow fic ini. Kalian adalah penyemangat Sora.

Balas review :

Ana, sasuhina always, Uchiha Cullen783 : Eerr adanya ide cuma segitu, udah tau sasu kenapa kan? Ini udah lanjut... Terima kasih :)

.29, Guest (1), Aldrin952, NurmalaPrieska, balay67, SR not AUTHOR, ade854 II, keta, Manasye, kori, Guest (2) : Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih :)

IkaS18 : Kita lihat aja nanti, terima kasih :)

Silent : Wah kamu sepemikiran ama Sora betul-betul emang itu yang terjadi ya ngga mungkin ada asap kalo ngga ada api, bagaimana dengan SHnya? Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih :)

Rapita azzalia, Sabaku No Mei : Disini mereka ketemu :D ini uda lanjut terima kasih :)

Nami-Aika71 : Eerr ini belum puncak konfliknya jadi jelas masih ada yg lebih menyakitkan untuk Saku dan Shina tapi pasti ada saatnya mereka bahagia ko :) Terima kasih :)

Garnetta : Yup kamu sedikit nebak hubungan sakunarukarin itu benar tapi ntar Sora emang ada cerita sendiri :D Terima kasih :)

YogaVioletta10 : Sora belum ada bayangan sih jadi tergantung mood Sora apa mau panjang apa mau tiba2 dibikin end wkwk terima kasih :)

NorioNakagawa : Ini udah lanjut, nanti ada saatnya mereka bahagia, terima kasih :)

Review adalah bahan bakar buat Sora jadi ada yang bersedia mereview fic Sora? ^^

Purwokerto, 17 April 2016

Salam hagat,

Sora H.


	12. Chapter 11

Our Wedding

Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Our Wedding by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, ide pasaran, no edit, dsb.

Don't like? Don't read!

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

-Naruto-

Aku duduk termenung di dalam ruang kerjaku, mengingat bagaimana Shina bisa begitu dekat dengan Sasuke yang baru dikenalnya dalam beberapa hari belakangan ini, sedangkan aku yang ayah kandungnya justru Shina terkesan tak ingin berada di dekatku. Sangat berbeda dengan Hana yang tak bisa lepas dariku, apa ini hukum karma? Hukum karma karena aku telah memaksakan kehendakku kepada Sakura dulu hingga kini aku tetap tak dapat mendapatkan cinta Sakura dan parahnya lagi aku juga tak mendapatkan cinta anak kami. Selalu Sakura yang di cari oleh Shina bahkan walaupun aku sudah ada bersamanya Shina tetap terasa jauh dari jangkauanku.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar pintu ruang kerjaku diketuk, tak lama kemudian Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"Aku akan pergi menemani Shina membeli perlengkapan sekolah, apa ada yang kamu butuhkan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, perlu aku temani?"

"Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu, aku pergi dulu," ujar Sakura sambil menutup pintu.

Aku tersenyum miris, tak ada ciuman sebelum pergi atau kontak fisik dengan penuh perasaan semua hanyalah kebutuhan biologis, bahkan sampai detik ini Sakura tak pernah membalas ciumanku.

"Seharusnya aku lebih memilih menikah dengan orang yang mencintaiku," aku tertegun setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, "bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, aku tidak boleh menyesali apapun," lanjutku pada diriku sendiri.

Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin ikut pergi dengan Sakura dan Shina hanya saja dari jawaban Sakura secara tidak langsung dia tak mengharapkan kehadiranku dan aku sudah tak ingin lagi memaksakan kehendakku. Sudahlah lebih baik aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu.

#

#

#

#

#

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak Sakura pergi bersama Shina, pekerjaanku sudah aku selesaikan jadi aku memilih masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti baju. Begitu sampai di kamar aku melihat meja rias Sakura yang berantakan, kami memang baru pulang dari acara pertemuan antar klan jadi mungkin Sakura belum sempat membereskannya sedangkan aku tadi langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaku. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku bereskan," ujarku pada diri sendiri sebelum mulai membuka laci meja rias, niatnya aku ingin mengambil kotak perhiasan Sakura untuk kembali diletakan di dalam kotak tapi betapa terkejutnya mendapakan botol obat yang berisi banyak tablet kecil di dalamnya, aku angkat botol itu dan mengamatinya, "ini-" aku tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku saat aku menyadari obat apa itu. Jadi, ini alasan kenapa kau tak kunjung hamil, Sakura? Sebegitu tak sudinya kah dirimu untuk mengandung darah dagingku hingga kau terus mengkonsumsi pil pencegah kehamilan ini? Aku hanya dapat tersenyum miris jika memang Sakura tak ingin mengandung darah dagingku lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku akui aku bersalah, begitu banyak dosa yang telah aku lakukan kepada Sakura, betapa aku tak bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik bagi Sakura dan Shina tapi apa aku harus menyerah? Melepaskan Sakura, lalu bagaimana dengan Shina? Tentu saja Shina akan lebih memilih ikut dengan Sakura. Ingin sekali aku bisa dekat dengan Shina tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa begitu sulit. Ini memang salahku yang sejak awal selalu menyibukan diri sendiri demi menutupi rasa bersalahku, rasa bersalah atas segala hal yang terjadi pada Sakura, rasa bersalah karena tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Shina kecil yang selalu mencarI Ibunya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku pada mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura-

"Ayah mana, Bu?" tanya Shina saat aku baru saja sampai di ruang tamu kami.

"Ayah banyak pekerjaan, kita pergi berdua saja, ya?" ujarku pada Shina yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Shina, mungkin Shina berusaha bersikap biasa saja tapi dari sorot matanya aku tahu jika Shina kecewa.

"Nanti pulangnya kita beli Ramen Ichiraku, Shina sudah lama tidak makan ramen dari sana, kan?" ujarku sambil menggandeng tangan Shina keluar dari rumah.

"Kita makan di sana, Bu?" tanya Shina sambil mendongak menatapku.

"Kita bawa pulang, Sayang. Nanti kita makan bersama Ayah di rumah, Ayah juga pasti lapar lagi setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya."

#

#

#

#

#

Menghabiskan waktu bersama Shina membuatku sadar jika sebenarnya Shina tidak sependiam yang aku kira, memang Shina belum begitu terbuka saat bersamaku tapi aku yang cerewet dan Naruto yang hyper aktif itu tak mungkin memiliki anak yang sedingin es, bukan? Lagipula aku sadar jika Shina hanya menjadi dingin saat bersamaku dan Naruto, kami lah yang bersalah tapi Shina yang paling menderita dan aku tak akan membiarkan Shina lebih menderita lagi.

Aku hanya berdiam diri di rak bagian kesehatan, kami sedang berada di bookstore saat ini, Shina bilang dia akan mencari keperluannya sendiri jadi aku hanya mengawasinya saja. Niat awalku ingin mengawasi Shina sambil memilih-milih buku kesehatan tapi perhatianku tertuju hanya kepada Shina yang sibuk ke sana kemari, dia bahkan tak ragu untuk bertanya pada pegawai yang ada. Aku tersenyum saat Shina datang menghampiriku, "sudah dibeli semua?" ujarku sambil membelai rambut kuningnya yang ia warisi dari Naruto.

"Sudah, Bu. Ibu beli apa?"

"Tidak ada yang ingin Ibu beli, ayo kita bayar setelah ini kita ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku."

#

#

#

#

#

"Ibu panggil Ayah dulu, ya? Shina taruh belanjaan Shina di kamar dulu, oke?" ujarku saat kami telah masuk ke kediaman kami.

"Iya, Bu," jawab Shina sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, aku pun berjalan menuju kamarku dan Naruto setelah menyiapkan ramen yang kami beli di atas meja makan.

Cklek

Saat membuka pintu kamar aku melihat Naruto yang berbaring membelakangi pintu, tadi aku sempat ke ruang kerja Naruto tapi ruangan itu telah dimatikan lampunya. Tidak biasanya Naruto sudah tidur, padahal ini baru pukul 21.00.

"Naruto, aku tadi membeli ramen di kedai Ichiraku, ayo makan dulu," ujarku sambil sedikit menguncang bahu Naruto.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Perasaanku saja atau memang nada bicara Naruto dingin tidak seperti biasanya? Dari nada bicara aku yakin jika sejak tadi dia belum tertidur. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku bingung antara membujuk Naruto atau membiarkannya tetap di sini. Tapi, jika aku tak membujuknya aku takut Shina kecewa dan semakin enggan dekat dengan Naruto.

"Setidaknya temani Shina makan, saat aku bilang kamu tidak ikut pergi dia terlihat kecewa jadi aku menjanjikan kita makan malam bersama, aku mohon. Demi Shina."

Aku tak dapat menahan senyumku saat Naruto bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, setidaknya Naruto masih perduli pada Shina. Naruto hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun tapi dia bangkit dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar, akupun mengikuti Naruto keluar dari dalam.

"Kalian lama, aku sudah lapar," aku tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shina apalagi saat melihat wajah cemberutnya, jarang sekali aku bisa melihat Shina cemberut.

"Ayo, kita makan," ujarku saat aku dan Naruto sudah duduk bersebelahan sedangkan Shina ada di depan kami.

"Selamat makan," ucap Shina dan aku kembali tersenyum saat aku melihat Shina makan dengan lahapnya tapi senyumku hilang saat melihat Naruto yang hanya mengaduk-aduk ramennya tapi aku memilih diam dan mulai memakan ramenku.

"Kenapa Ayah tidak makan?" aku tertegun saat mendengar Shina bertanya kepada Naruto karena sangat jarang Shina mau membuka pembicaraan.

"Ayah makan ko," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum sebelum memakan ramennya dan akupun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hinata-

Setelah memastikan anak-anak tertidur di kamar mereka, aku meresa perlu berbicara dengan Sasuke jadi aku membujuk anak-anak agar hari ini mereka tak tidur bersama kami dan beruntungnya mereka setuju. Kecuali Hoshi yang masih tidur di kamar kami, saat aku menemani Ko untuk tidur di kamarnya Sasuke sedang berusaha menidurkan Hoshi. Semoga saja saat ini Hoshi sudah tertidur. Saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar kami, Sasuke sedang berdiri di sambing box bayi milik Hoshi.

"Aku minta maaf," ujarku sesaat setelah aku memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, "aku hanya takut Sasuke."

"Apa yang kamu takutkan?" ujar Sasuke seraya memutar tubuhnya menjadi menghadapku, melepas pelukanku sebelum menggenggam kedua telapak tanganku, "aku tahu kamu adalah seorang penyayang, sejak dulu kamu sudah memiliki jiwa keibuan yang besar jadi katakan padaku kenapa kamu ingin menggugurkannya?"

"Maafkan aku, aku janji tidak akan menggugurkannya, aku juga menyayanginya Sasuke hanya saja aku takut jika aku tak bisa menjadi Ibu yang adik bagi anak-anak kita. Hoshi masih kecil, Ko juga demikian dan Hika aku takut tak bisa adil pada mereka."

"Kita bisa Hinata, anak-anak akan tahu jika kita menyayangi mereka sama rata, kita saling membantu untuk mereka. Bagaimana jika kita menggunakan jasa asisten rumah tangga untuk meringankan bebanmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil membawaku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Aku menggeleng sebelum berujar, "aku tak mau anak-anakku lebih dekat dengan orang lain."

"Aku akan selalu membantumu, kita akan selalu saling mendukung apapun yang terjadi. Jangan mengambil keputusan sendiri, aku di sini, Hinata."

"Maaf," ujarku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku pada Sasuke dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahku dalam hangatnya dada bidang Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh perutnya.

"Sehat dan tidak rewet, aku tidak mengalami morning sickness seperti kehamilanku yang dulu," itu memang benar, sampai sekarang aku tidar mengalami morning sickness berbeda dengan kehamilanku yang pertama sampai ke tiga aku cukup parah mengalami morning sickness.

"Berapa usianya?

"Dua bulan."

"Bagaimana jika kita memeriksakannya bersama besok?"

Aku menggigit bibirku sebelum menjawab, "jangan besok, aku janji aku akan mengajau memeriksakannya tapi jangan besok, besok aku hanya ingin istirahat di rumah bersama anak-anak."

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai berlutut di depanku, mencium perutku sebelum berkata, "tumbuhlah dengan baik di dalam sana, jangan menyusahkan Mama, kami menyayangimu." Dan air mataku menetes tanpa bisa aku cegah.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hikari-

Seperti biasa aku selalu bangun pagi untuk membantu Mama menyiapkan sarapan juga membersihkan rumah, tapi hari ini saat masuk memasuki dapur justru Papa yang sedang berdiri di depan kompor.

"Pagi, Pa."

"Pagi, Sayang," ucap Papa membalas ucapanku hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum mulai memasukan bumbu, dari harumnya ini pasti Papa masak nasi goreng.

"Mama mana, Pa?" tanyaku sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas, aku haus.

"Hoshi demam jadi rewel terus maunya sama Mama terus, Kakak bisa bantu Papa siapkan pisang? Hari ini kita sarapan nasi goreng sama telur mata sapi, ya?"

"Iya, Pa," ujarku sambil mulai merapikan meja makan, sebenarkan aku masih sedikit agak mengantuk.

"Kakak kalau punya adik lagi bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

Ya ampun, memang Mama dan Papa tetap memanjakanku tapi punya dua adik saja tidak mudah, aku harus jadi contoh yang baik, harus serba bisa dan banyak keharusan-keharusan yang harus aku lakukan sebagai kakak tertua agar jadi kakak yang baik dan contoh yang baik. Dua adik saja sudah membuatku kewalahan dan sekarang mau ditambah satu lagi? Kami-sama~

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo~ ada yang kangen sama Sora?

Pendek iya

Ceritanya makin mengecewakan iya

update lama iya

tulisan ancur iya

yang penting Sora seneng wkwk #author semaunya sendiri

terima kasih untuk yang masih mau membaca dan memberika review, review kalian penyemangat Sora. Berkenan memberikan bahan bakar penyemangat buat Sora? Jangan lupa review! :)

Purwokerto, 27 Desember 2016

Salam hangat,

Sora H.


End file.
